<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>annette posts on reddit by dimilethh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211712">annette posts on reddit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimilethh/pseuds/dimilethh'>dimilethh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, all the blue lion bbys are here for some banter and good times, byleth wants LINES she wants to speak, can't tell how seriously i took this i wrote this in different moods, minor annette/felix, minor sylvain/ingrid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimilethh/pseuds/dimilethh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you know anything about her?" Ashe asks.<br/>"Nope," Annette admits sheepishly, "Other than ... uh ... blades420."<br/>"Why blades?"<br/>"Why 420?"<br/>"Oh, shush, both of you." Ingrid shakes her head at her two childhood burdens.</p>
<p>Annette and Mercedes need a third roommate, and Dimitri doesn't care too much until he realizes he cares a little too much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. byleth moves in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“We posted our ads two weeks ago and haven’t gotten any replies!” Annette slumps into Mercedes’ shoulder. Mercedes softly frowns and reaches over to begin grabbing the cookie plate, to which Annette touches her arm and replies, "No, thank you, though."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">The well sized shop carries the aroma of coffee and fresh bread. The fabric of the vintage pillows offer a blunt roughness against fingertips and arms as the friends lazily lean across the small setting of mismatched couches in the corner of the room. The light jingling of the bell as the front door swings and the occasionally buzzing of the blender upon a smoothie order all blur into the familiar, comfortable atmosphere they frequent most days after classes.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“Well,” Felix begins, shaking his head, “Maybe if you had taken my advice when describing yourselves, you’d seem more appealing and less desperate. Desperate is weird.”</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“Felix.” Ingrid glares before turning back to Annette. Her face softens, “Don’t worry. I’m sure who you’re looking for is right around the corner. I know your lease officially starts soon and it may seem like a worrisome situation, but I promise it’ll be fine. At worst it’s a higher rate for the two of you, but there are ways you can get through it, right?”</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“Yes,” Annette mumbles softly, diving her lower face into a pillow she hugs, “I know that if I really needed the help…he’d be able to help support the rent partially for a while but…” she sighs, “I just don’t feel right reaching out and depending on him so soon. He just came back into my life.”</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Mercedes looks at her knowingly and reaches around Annette’s shoulder, softly squeezing it. “It’s okay, Annie. While I’m not the most affluent person, I have enough to cover the both of us should we need it.”</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Annette hugs her, shoving her face into her shoulder, voice muffled, “I don’t want to accept your offer just yet but thank you so much Mercie!”</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“Please, you two.” Dimitri frowns, putting down his tea. “I’d gladly help should you say the word. There isn’t a reason why you should feel stressed about this situation to begin with."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“I can’t just do that, Si-“ Annette begins to shake her head, “I mean, Dimitri. Really, I appreciate your offer though.”</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He frowns again before his tone lightens, “’But thank you Mercie for offering!’” he smiles a bit, “Why can Mercedes aid you while I can’t?”</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Ingrid shakes her head, “Best friends are an exception for everything.”</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“C’mon, Annette.” Sylvain leans over his crossed leg, trying to meet her eyes, “It’s not like you should feel bad! Dimitri offered before you even put up that ad, and not to paint an ugly portrait of his majesty-“ Dimitri furrows his eyebrows at him, “-but he’s loaded anyways. He gives so much more out to charities every month, a small amount just to supplement what you need won’t even hurt.”</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Dimitri, though mildly annoyed, softly admits, “It’s…true that it wouldn’t hurt much at all. It helps both of you as well. Mercedes should be saving as much as she can to take care of her mother, after all.”</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Mercedes sends him a quiet smile as thanks and Annette is quiet for a bit. Dimitri hopes she is considering accepting his offer, although he knows this conversation has been repeated numerous times with the same outcome. As much as his heart feels for the two girls, watching their time run out while their notifications remain empty, he considers that perhaps it was a good thing that there were no messages yet. Best case scenario, he thinks, the temporary stress of it all persuades her to finally accept his offer.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He looks at the two girls, the usual light from their eyes drained. His eye glances at the clock across the café and reasons that it could be the late hour taking its toll, but he highly doubts it. Annette is the most diligent student he knows, exhausting days only being deemed as minor challenges in her optimistic eyes. Mercedes is the most caring, with the hours spent on her own work being only the warm-up to the countless more she takes helping out any friend, or stranger, in need. He now knows how even the brightest of flames in a person go out just as quickly when dampened with such an inevitable problem like housing. He recognizes, guiltily, that he will never face such a seemingly inevitable problem.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“It’s the least I can do.” He firmly adds. “You can even consider it a … “ he waves his hand in the air, trying to come up with the words, “…parting gift from the company? If a personal favor is too much to accept.”</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Annette gives a small smile, “I’ll…consider it.” She lifts her head from Mercedes’ shoulder and sighs, reaching for her cup on the table between the friends, “It’s Thursday today. I’ll just keep the ad up one more day, and hope someone messages me.” She looks determinedly into her mug, her eyebrows furrowing, “I know someone will come! Ingrid is probably right. Having a roommate will be the best scenario, because the rate will be decreased for all of us.”</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Dimitri doesn’t miss the small, fond smile Felix has on his face when he glances at her before looking back down at the table. Felix murmurs, “You’ll be fine.”</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Annette sends Felix a small smile that he refuses to meet, and Sylvain grins at Mercedes, his shoulders lightly shaking with contained laughter. Mercedes smiles back, finding the two just as endearing. Before Dimitri knows it, all of them have restrained smiles on their faces, Felix’s ears are tipped red, and Annette is noticeably more cheery again. She accepts Mercedes’ second offer for a cookie.</p><hr/>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“Alright…alright…Got it. Okay, take care, El. See you. Bye.” He hangs up, and begins to get out of his car. Annette summoned their small group to meet at their favorite café, The Brew Lions, the next day again, and Dimitri can only hope that there is good news either way.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“Something bothering ya?” Sylvain’s voice comes from across the parking aisle, locking his own car after Dimitri.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“No, do I look bothered?” Dimitri turns and waits for his friend to catch up.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“I mean, to some degree, always, but a liiiittle-“ Sylvain pinches two fingers together “-bit more than usual.”</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He huffs. “Hm. Not particularly. Edelgard was just venting to me about her lack of progress in her research, so I suppose it could just be the atmosphere from that.” He shrugs.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“Ah, the beloved Edelgard,” Sylvain looks to the sky, then closes his eyes, “If only her patience were as bountiful as her beauty.”</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“Her patience towards you is the only thing that is lacking, and with good reason.” Dimitri rolls his eye, “But she’s doing fine, thank you for asking.” He begins to walk to the café entrance.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Sylvain follows, smiling, “You sure you’re not actually related? Both of you lack the humor gene.”</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“I’m sure. And if we’re speaking of your type of humor, I think all of Fodlan is lacking it.” Dimitri shakes his head, but smiles a bit nonetheless. He knows Sylvain too well, and is accustomed to his unique way of greeting him.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“Is she gonna be back in Faerghus any time soon? I’d love to catch up,” Sylvain holds the door open for Dimitri, his eyebrows raising and his grin widening.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“Likely not, she hasn’t ever stayed for more than a week since we were…12?” He tries to recall. “Besides, her career is in Adrestia, and her life is her career.”</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Sylvain frowns, but shrugs it off, “Gotta respect a woman with ambition.”</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Dimitri takes a moment to scan the small shop for their friends and he and Sylvain head over. He offers smiles to Ashe and Dedue upon approaching. "Glad you two could make it this time," he takes his usual spot next to Dedue.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Ashe nods, "Finally done with moving in!" a smile rises to his face, "Now Dedue and I can spend more time perfecting some of our recipes!"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Dimitri feels a simple contentedness in his chest at Dedue's small smile and nod. It had been far too long since his closest friend experienced the bliss of a mundane, simple life. He had bore too much burden for a single person's lifetime within a few days, and was still recovering, as was he. He hadn't even known Dedue was a phenomenal cook since a month ago, despite knowing him for a few years.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"It only ever made me feel like a coward." Dedue murmured the first day he began again. "It made me face memories I knew I wasn't ready to face. But I know now that I..misunderstood."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Dimitri recalled his words - "It's never cowardice to take the time you need to heal."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Dedue's voice snapped him back to the current time, "I'd love for you to try some."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Dimitri shifted his gaze to him, his hands slightly stiffening, "And I'd love to have it...but I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to give much feedback."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Dedue smiles. "No worries. No feedback needed. We wouldn't serve it to any friend if it wasn't already perfect." Ashe eagerly nods in agreement.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"What's this about food? Wait, no - perfect food?" Ingrid arrives, swinging her backpack off her shoulder and taking a seat next to Sylvain.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"We should invite all of you over as soon as we perfect it!" Ashe clenches his fists in excitement, "A mini-feast for whatever news Annette has for us today!"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Ingrid has stars in her eyes as she begins to imagine it, "Yes! It's been a while since I had a good home cooked meal!"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Sylvain feigns offense, "Is my food not good enough?"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Ingrid teasingly scoffs, "Your food? Or experiments?"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He pouts, "I try hard for my one and only missus, and all I receive is criticism."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Ingrid simply smiles and shakes her head. "One and only, huh?"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Sorry we're late!" Mercedes' soft voice floats, and Felix and Annette take their seats after her.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Not a problem at all," Dimitri dismisses. "Well." A moment of silence. "Annette?"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Annette is practically radiating excitement, her legs lightly bouncing on her toes. "Yes! I wanted all of us to assess her together!" She blurts.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0"><em>"Her</em>?" eagerness rises in Sylvain's voice.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"We got a message today!" Mercedes cheers, and the group begins to congratulate them.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Annette nods happily, "I told her I'd be able to message her after my classes, so I figured why not do it with everyone!" She pulls out her laptop from her bag and starts furiously typing. "She responded to my reddit post so we're messaging on there."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Do you know anything about her?" Ashe asks.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Nope," Annette admits sheepishly, "Other than ... uh ... blades420."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Seems good to me." Felix and Sylvain say at the same time, yet Felix seriously nods whereas Sylvain laughs loudly.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Interesting." Ingrid raises her eyebrows, "What's her name?"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"I'll found out right now!" a determined look comes back to her as she begins typing. "Oh! She must be on. She just replied with a small paragraph about some...basic info, it looks like?"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">She and Mercedes both look closely at the screen and Felix attempts to look over her shoulder, as well.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Mercedes reads aloud, "Byleth Eisner. 23. Nice to meet you. I'm ready to move in as soon as...tomorrow?" Mercedes raises her eyebrows, "...should you accept it. I'm not terribly picky about anything. Any rules or boundaries you have are fine. Feel free to ask me anything."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Straight to the point," Dimitri murmurs.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Why blades?"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Why 420?"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Oh, shush, both of you." Ingrid shakes her head at her two childhood burdens. "Ask whatever you'd like, Annette, Mercedes."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Annette glances at Felix for a moment before offering, "Maybe I'll ask about her hobbies." She begins typing.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">A minute later, Mercedes reads aloud simply, "Blades."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"<em>Yes.</em>"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Felix!"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Has she heard of Zoltan?"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Annette begins to type.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Annette you don't need to entertain him."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"He's her favorite craftsman." Mercedes reads. "And...her father owns his very first sword."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Felix and Dimitri's eyes both bulge, "No way."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Dedue and Ashe smile at the lighthearted atmosphere.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Dimitri is admittedly caught up in the turn of events as well. His and Felix's interest in historical weaponry tightened their friendship as children. While he originally imagined this to be more akin to an interview setting, he is glad the current room has Annette and Mercedes - and even Felix - happy and eager.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"And his third axe." Mercedes adds. "And his fourth lance."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"I have to meet her. To see them." Felix asserts. "Even if you don't want to room with her, you need to room with that sword-"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Silly." Annette rolls her eyes, patting his hand. "You will in time. If I'm honest, I was willing to accept the offer anyway. I just thought it'd be fun to do this together, and to point out any noticeable red flags."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Dimitri feels just as excited as Felix with Annette's reassurance, and Sylvain tries, "Now 420?"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">A minute passes.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Mercedes quotes, "My uncle thinks he's funny. He's lame. Like 420."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Sylvain's shoulders slump.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Ashe speaks up, "Is she a student at Garreg Mach as well?"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Annette types. Mercedes reads. "Yes, a history major."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">The group begins to ask questions and blades420 answers all of them as promptly as her first words.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Personality type? Haven't taken that test. Introverted if that helps.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Favorite food? Anything filling.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Morning or night person? Morning. Don't have an actual preference, there's just more reason for me to be awake then.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Dimitri thinks in the back of his mind about the 3 reasons he's kept awake at night.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Well." Sylvain shrugs after another 15 minutes, "She seems indifferent towards everything. Can't say if that's good or bad."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"I think it's good," Ashe considers, "She seems agreeable and straightforward, but not rude."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Her answers seem very... normal, besides the weaponry hobby." Dedue thinks aloud, "She seems harmless though, even then."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Annette and Mercedes look visibly reassured at Dedue's words. Of course, Dedue is credible for assessing danger, Dimitri thinks. It's a bittersweet skill to have under your belt, he would know as well.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"One last thing." Ingrid says, "Where did she live beforehand? Why the change of housing?"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Oh! That's good!" Annette nods.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Moments later, Mercedes softly says, "Oh!...Uhm. Byleth says...Sorry. I told you my father owned Zoltan's weapons." Mercedes pauses. "I suppose I meant to say that I do, now. He passed away last week."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Felix doesn't react to the mention of the artisan's name, his face still.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Dimitri feels sympathy rise in his throat like bile. "Apologies." he says outloud, quietly, as if she were there to hear it.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">The atmosphere falls. Annette types to her, thanking her for being honest and apologizing for bringing up any sensitive topics. She welcomes her as a roommate, and says she and Mercedes are excited to meet her the next day.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Dimitri smiles at the thought, yet his stomach hasn't quite settled yet.</p><hr/>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Blue Lionzzz</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">annie: I love her... (╥﹏╥ )</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">mercie: she's very, very nice. there's just something charming about her.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">annie: YEAH! I thought she was almost cold at first but...</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">annie: her face doesn't give it away. but her eyes show a lot of emotion. I dont know why I felt compelled to share so much about myself with her! kinda weird tbh haha. she felt like an older sister, or a mentor...</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">mercie: Yes, I agree. I spoke about emile, annie spoke about gilbert, and byleth talked about her father. she's a good person, I'm sure of it. I just don't know how she didn't cry! even annie and I cried for her.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">annie: U guys will love her too I promise you she's so nice but doesn't say anything particularly nice but just IS nice I even hugged her (╥﹏╥ )</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">mercie: she looked a bit adorable when annie did, she's a bit awkward, but in a good way. like an innocent child, except not a liability.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Dimitri reads the chat from an hour ago as he sits in his car, finished with his classes for the day. The bite of new winter is at his ears and nose, and while it isn't cold to him just yet, he turns on the engine to allow the car to warm. He receives a notification from Cornelia, and sighs. He's glad Annette and Mercedes' issue has been solved. He turns over this page and begins his next one.</p><hr/>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">The next day upon finishing his classes once again, he immediately begins to respond to the flood of Cornelia and Rufus' emails. His father's - no, his company - has never been a burden. He's felt the duty and the determination to carry it on since he understood what it was. Yet any interaction with the two was an utter obstacle. He hated their guts, through and through.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Cornelia's condescending attitude and Rufus' eagerness to see him fail was irritating at worst, he reminds himself. Worse has happened. Suddenly it's too hot in his apartment, even as clouds swarm the once blue sky.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">His phone lights up and he sees Sylvain has texted him:</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">bruh she's hot</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He rolls his eyes yet entertains him, <em>who?</em></p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">sylvain: byleth. annette sent me a picture of her.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Dimitri waits a moment, and surely enough, Sylvain sends a photo.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">The picture is taken by Annette, as it features Mercedes and another girl sitting on the couch in their apartment, a single blanket draping over the three of them. The two of them aren't looking at the camera, but to the side, and if Dimitri recalls correctly, are probably watching the TV there.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Sylvain texts: they certainly seem comfy already. y cant ingrid b tht comfy w me :((</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Firstly, Dimitri responds:</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">shut up.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Secondly, Dimitri responds:</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">they do. I'm happy for them, it was really strenuous before she messaged.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He scrolls up slightly to inspect the picture closer. He thinks she's quite pretty indeed - but there's no need to mention that to Sylvain.</p><hr/>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">A few days roll into a week, and Dimitri is utterly swamped. Less than recommended hours of sleep, more than recommended amounts of caffeine, and voices louder than the traffic outside his window. Tired, yet fulfilled. Lambert is loud, but not as loud as the week prior. He thinks maybe he is finally doing good.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He completely withdrew into his own work that week, playing catch-up from neglecting the company while also maintaining his studies. The ache in his legs don't go away with sleep, and exhaustion is beginning to settle. He's truly overworked himself a bit too much. Maybe he is related to Edelgard.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">No, he shakes his head, leaning on his bathroom counter. His overgrown hair falls over his face, his eyes tracing the edge of the porcelain bowl. Edelgard would've handled this better.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He looks down into the sink and thinks that he needs to clean it, properly flush down some hair from his shaving, properly scrub some toothpaste stains off. Maybe after all of this.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">His phone starts ringing and he stalks towards it, his feet heavier than usual. He glances at the clock on the way there - it's only 5pm.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Hello?" his voice is raspy, unused for days.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"It's me." Dedue greets. "We've...perfected the recipes. Everyone is coming over at 8."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Dimitri hears his stomach rumble as if on command and thinks, when was the last time I even ate-</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"I'd love for you to try it." Dedue adds, "But I won't hate it if you don't."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Dimitri lets out a whisper of a laugh, his throat still dry, "Thank you, my friend. You're always appreciated. But I will be over, thank you for inviting me."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Any time." he hears Dedue's smile, and the two say farewell and hang up.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He lets his body fall onto his couch. He could've sworn he was doing better. For the first time in 3 years, he felt like he maintained a normal life again for over 2 months. Glenn hasn't said a word. Patricia hasn't made a sound. Yet Lambert.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He really, really, thought Lambert was finally, <em>finally</em> speaking instead of yelling and yet -</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He really thought he was doing better.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">But seemingly out of nowhere, this week snowballed behind the scenes until it gathered into an unmanageable size.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He sighs again, leaning forward and putting his head onto his lap. <em>Not behind the scenes</em>, he thinks solemnly, <em>it was in the script. I even wrote it myself. Why couldn't I handle it?</em></p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">His hand shoots out and quickly searches along the tabletop for his phone again. He redials and his call is answered quickly.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Are you okay?" Dedue immediately asks.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Yes, yes, I..." Dimitri doesn't even know how to continue. "I just...feel...like...No, I want to come over. I know it. It's not that. Don't think that. It's just...everything else." His voice drops to a mutter. "I thought I was better."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"You thought correctly." Dedue replies. "Three months ago you wouldn't have even called me. You are better. You know that now."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Dimitri listens to his own soft breathing as he clenches his eyes shut, nodding and trying to fully process Dedue's words.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Yes...I..." he manages to remember something, "I can't bow to cowardice, right?"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Dedue softly chuckles, "No, and you won't. I'm proud of you. We all are."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Thank you." he finally says again. Lambert is around, rummaging through his apartment, nitpicking at every flaw, but Dimitri at the very least can find himself focusing on the other voice at the end of the phone line.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Any time." Dedue smiles again. "And clean your sink, when you feel up to it. You probably need to wash those stains again."</p><hr/>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He arrives at Ashe and Dedue's apartment a little past 8, and sees Felix's and Annette's cars in the parking garage as he heads to the elevator. Two right turns, one left turn, and a few moments later, he arrives at their place, and knocks. Not a moment later, and-</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Green.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0"><em>Flayn?</em> He dumbly thinks, and glances down.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Oh. Hello." she nods at him, voice monotone, face straight and unchanged. She takes a step back, further into the hallway and pauses at him again, before turning and completely heading back in.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He follows her in quickly, closing the door softly and attempting to catch up to her.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Byleth?" he asks, and she turns to face him again. The two are in the dark entry hallway, and Byleth is just shy of heading right, back into the main living room where he assumes the rest of them are.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Yes." she nods again, "Sylvain?"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He almost laughs. "Goddess. Goddess, no." He shakes his head, smiling a bit. He meets her a few steps forward and holds out his hand, "Dimitri. It's nice to meet you."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">She lets out a soft, "Ah." And takes it, shaking firmly (Dimitri's eyes widen - the Blaiddyd definition of firm is firmer than others, afterall). The slightest smile appears on her lips, her eyes almost turning into half moons, though the emerald irises remind him more of half submerged water lilies."You like cheese, right?"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He almost laughs again, his lips barely quirking up. "Y-Yes, I do. I actually lost my sense of taste, uh...dishes that are associated with good memories just happen to have cheese on them-" he explains a little too quickly, then realizes to withdraw his hand. She doesn't seem to mind.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"It's okay." she shakes her head, "No need to feel ashamed. I like cheese too."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Oh, I wouldn't say I'm necessarily ashamed-"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Byleth? Who was at the-" Ashe's head pokes around the corner, "Oh! Dimitri! Glad you could make it!" He offers a big smile.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Mercedes from the other room happily cheers, "Dimitri's arrived!"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Well, no need to stand in the dark anymore!" Ashe jokes at the two conversing in the hallway. "We'll be waiting!" He retreats back.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Byleth turns to him again, half her face illuminated by the warm light of the next room. Her eyes seem to glow. "You heard him." Once again, only the faintest smile appears before him. "We're waiting." She heads into the living room herself, and he feels like he could somehow hear her smile.</p><hr/>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Sauteed Jerky." Felix asserts.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"The Onion Gratin Soup was my favorite!" Annette fights, and Mercedes nods in agreement.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"I'm going to be honest - everything was to die for. But I have to give some credit to your take on Daphnel Stew." Ingrid smiles.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"It's been a long while since I've had Two-Fish Saute, but I gotta say, it tastes exactly like I remember it the last time Edelgard was around." Sylvain praises. "And that's probably as authentic of a standard you can get!"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">As Dimitri smiles at the pride and embarrassment on Ashe and Dedue's faces, he hears Byleth lowly whisper to Annette, "Edelgard?"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Oh!" Annette whispers back, "Dimitri's stepsister. She lives in Adrestia, though." to which she lets out another, "Ah."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">As the group begins to debate which dish was the best, Dimitri gives in to the urge to reach out and take another Sweet Bun. They're all in the living room, the center table packed with dishes mainly hailing from Faerghus, but with a few Duscurian and Adrestian influences. Some of the friends sit on the couches surrounding the table, while others sit on the carpeted floor in between, at their feet.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Byleth sits next to Annette on the ground, her hair occasionally brushing Dimitri's leg throughout the night. He hasn't spoken to her again since their first greeting, so he almost doesn't react to the small pressure on his knee until his gaze slips and he realizes she is indeed tapping his leg.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He notices even now more than before that her eyes are perhaps some of the most striking he's ever seen. He wonders if it's the color, the size, or the emotion withheld behind them that makes it so.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Oh! Yes?" he slightly leans down to her, lowering his voice as to not speak over the heated debate happening.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Her smile is small again, "Did you enjoy the Cheesy Verona Stew?"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He lets out a small chuckle, "Yes, I did. It was certainly my favorite dish by far, but you won't see me trying to argue it out. I'd lose in a heartbeat. No credibility, and all."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Byleth pauses for a moment, her eyes traveling to nothing in particular in space as she thinks.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">She begins again, "I think...it was my favorite, as well. I was here when Dedue was finishing it. The look on his face only made me curious, and it did not disappoint." She nods at him again, satisfied, then turns back to the rest of the group.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Dimitri reflects on her comment, only mildly intrigued at her brief and erratic nature. Firstly, this showed Byleth was quite the observer. Secondly, it implied Dimitri was likely on Dedue's mind as he finished cooking his friend's favorite dish. He smiles at the thought, and makes a mental note to buy Dedue's favorite flora from Duscur as a thanks.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0"><em>I wonder how she knew it was my</em> <em>favorite, </em>he thinks, <em>if</em><em> she knew at all. Lucky guess? The cheese?</em></p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He shrugs it off. Perhaps she conversed with Dedue and he mentioned it.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">While admittedly he hadn't paid too much attention to Byleth throughout the night despite her being close to him (he wonders if he would have if he was able to see her pretty eyes more - no, no), her presence was still very much loud to him, despite her subtle demeanor. He supposed it was loud to everyone - after all, she was the new member.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">His mind finally trailed off and began to properly think about her for the first time that night. He had been too focused on Dedue and Ashe that night, and the rest of his own work the week prior, to have given the girls' new roommate a second thought. Originally, he was just happy for them that their problem was solved. He had only just reached the conclusion that she was likely a face he was going to see around much more often - not that he minded.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Suddenly it felt as though the last week's meeting at the cafe revealed itself to him, as if dormant during his spiral down into constant work. He remembered her prompt way of responding, her hobby, her major, and her father.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Discomfort swelled in him again, only somewhat at ease from the issue he had faced a few hours ago when on the phone with Dedue. The lingering chill up his spine prevailed throughout most of the night, but was subdued to a comfortable enough level until that moment.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">And all of a sudden, he felt that they were similar. He was never one for the pretentious way of speaking that Cornelia and Rufus adopted - he enjoyed the straightforward, honest style. He appreciated Ingrid's harsh yet fair criticism. He cared for Dedue's minimal yet weighty words. He even grew fond of Felix's seemingly cold fragments. And so he decided he liked Byleth, as well. Though unsure if they'd ever be that close, he wonders if he'd ever be able to give his condolences, as a child of a lost father as well. After all, she hadn't heard him whisper it that night at the cafe.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He doesn't speak to her again that night, but as the group thanks and says their goodbyes to Dedue and Ashe, their eyes meet across the parking aisle, and she gives him a small wave before ducking into Annette's car.</p><hr/>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">It's over a month later when he sees her again.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He had seen both Annette and Mercedes a plentiful of times since the little feast at Dedue and Ashe's, but she wasn't around on those days. Apparently the few days he hadn't shown up, she was occasionally there (according to Sylvain, who always seemed to have too much time on his hands). Her name had been brought up a few times when the group got together, and the general consensus was that they indeed, as Annette insisted, 'loved her as much as she does.'</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"I sparred with her yesterday," Felix mentions one morning when they, Sylvain, and Ingrid are out getting breakfast before classes. The group is bundled into their usual furs and layers of cloth as mid-winter dawns. "Her technique is unlike what I've seen before. She says her dad taught her. Not sure what he was like, but he taught her well. She was pure hunger."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">She must be really impressive, Dimitri notes, as Felix is not one to sing another's praises very often.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Another time, at the cafe, where he, Mercedes, Ashe and Dedue are briefly hanging out, Ashe recalls, "I mentioned I was looking for a bow to buy when you guys came over to eat. A few days later, she messaged me saying she found a newer model made by Zoltan's apprentice! She picked me up and went with me to test it out and buy it - she really is well versed in that sort of thing." Ashe nods approvingly, "And helpful too. She really didn't have to."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Another time - "Look what Byleth made me!" Annette excitedly taps on Dimitri's arm as the two walk to their shared class together. She holds up a small tupperware with pastries inside - Sweet Bun Trio.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">His stomach growls.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"She bakes?"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Annette nods. "Well, only recently. Since Mercie and I love sweets, she's been getting interested in being taught by her and Dedue, too. They're really, really yummy! Have one!" Annette pops open the lid and holds out the container for him.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He gives her a playful look as he takes one, and she giggles upon realizing. "Sorry, I mean, you like them still anyways, right?" He takes a bite.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Indeed." He covers his mouth as he speaks, nodding, then brushes the loose strands of his tied hair further from his mouth. "The texture is perfect. Reminds me of what Patricia used to make."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Annette nods happily. "I'm glad. I'll pass on the message."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Now, as he sits along a bench at Garreg Mach, trying to pass the gap he has in between two classes, he is startled at a sudden -</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"I've learned how to make it."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He jolts and swivels his head to his left. She is behind the bench, her hands rested along its back, slightly leaning towards him.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">She continues, "Cheesy Verona Stew."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"O-oh..." he blinks. "My favorite. Uh," he looks to the ground for a moment, trying to think, "I tasted your Sweet Bun Trio last week. It was very, very good. Thank you for being a good friend to Annette."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Ghost of a smile. She asks, "May I sit?"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Of course," he nods quickly. "Uh."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Uh?" She mildly teases, sliding next to him. "Do you have a class?"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Y-yes." He answers, his brow somewhat furrowing. Nerves? "I have a class in about 10 minutes here." He motions to the building across the walkway in front of them.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">She looks at the direction he refers to and nods. "I do, as well, but in 25 minutes. It runs until 4."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Mine does, too."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">She turns to him. "Would you like to get tea with me after? Since we get out at the same time, unless you have another class...?"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Oh, that...sounds nice. I'm free." Dimitri agrees, smiling. "Thank you for the offer."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">She nods back. "Annette has been telling me about the cafe you all go to?"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Yes, sounds good." he nods again. "Uh." He glances at her after noticing his stumbling again, to which her mouth quirks up, but she stays silent, allowing him to continue. "Have you been adjusting well to living with them?"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Yes, they're very kind people."  Is her immediate response. She looks at the path in front of them, "I think I got very lucky, although I hadn't recognized it at first."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"What do you mean?"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">A brief moment of silence. "I was pretty...distraught when I first messaged Annette. I was reluctant to talk to anyone at all, but I needed to if I was going to find a place to live. I was mildly annoyed the entire time we spoke, although she was nothing but nice."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Dimitri feels a lump in his throat, wondering how much information she was going to share with him.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Because her kindness...sort of scared me. I knew she was very much in need of a third roommate, so I was worried she and Mercedes saw me as a necessary decision. Like her kindness was a means to an end. I've lived through people like that before. That only ever shoot brief glances at you, live their entire life without another thought of you, even if you saw them everyday."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Dimitri is interested now. She's spoken more in the past minute than he's heard her in all previous exchanges together.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"But when I met them, I knew that wasn't the case. And even that scared me a little." Worry cast over her face, her lips slightly frowning. "I knew almost immediately that they are the type of people that will ask you how your day is going, everyday, and mean it. And I think I became attached quicker to them than anyone else, before my father. I..."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">She paused, and Dimitri assured, "It's okay. I'm sorry. Annette...told me briefly about you. You needn't say more."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">She looked at him in mild surprise, and for a moment he was afraid she'd be offended that Annette told details of her life, but instead she simply nodded and said, "That's alright. I know more about you than you probably think, too."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He blinks. "L-Like what?"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">She smiles a bit, "Nervous, Dimitri?"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"No...not at all." He shakes his head. He truly isn't. Annette and Mercedes were right in the sense where Byleth made him feel like he could speak freely. "I'm an open book, should you ask me anything."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"I'll take you up on that offer when we get tea, but," she checks the time on her phone, "You should get going soon, after I finish saying this. I..." she begins again only to pause, "Have been told my entire life that I'm not very expressive. Apparently I've never cried before, not even as an infant. But I'd argue that doesn't mean I'm emotionless...so I figured after some regrets I have, after he left...that I need to force myself to be more expressive, at least with words. To accept other's care, and to show it."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He smiles at her when she meets his gaze again, and he doesn't let the hint of surprise in her eyes go unnoticed. She finishes, "So to answer your question...I've adjusted well. Because I think they are good for me. And so I only want to be good for them too."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He chuckles, "Well, Byleth, that's a lovely answer. Thank you for sharing it with me."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">She looks at him from the side of her eye again, watching as he stands, gathering his bag and coat. "You thank people a lot, I've noticed."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Yes, well," he slings his bag over his shoulder. "I've been told that I've been a little too expressive my entire life. That I cried every night as an infant, as a child....and pretty often as an adult. And as I grew older I realized the strongest relationships need mutual understanding, care...everything, really. So I appreciate it when another person opens up to me. It makes me feel more human." He nods to her. "I'll meet you back here?"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">She's looking up at him, and he feels his face grow warm as the silence is prolonged a few seconds more than comfortable. "Yes," she finally says, although her eyes remain unmoved. "In that case, then I thank you, too, Dimitri."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">As Dimitri takes a seat in his lecture, the 75 minutes have never felt longer.</p><hr/>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He sees her smile for the first time - full and unrestrained, all the way up to her eyes - and something in him stirs. Every Tuesday at 4, they meet at The Brew Lions for about an hour, which bleeds into multiple hours as the weeks go on.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Dimitri," she greets weeks after their first meeting, "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Apologies," he lightly bows his head as he places down his bag and coat, "Lecture ran over time because the Professor wanted to review for the final."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"No worries. How...have you been?" she lifts up her mug to take a sip.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He smells the distinct aroma from his seat. "Chamomile?"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">She pauses, the rim shy of her lips. "Yes. I noticed you always get it, so I figured I should try it, too. It's good."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He smiles, "Glad to hear it. And I've been doing fine. Finals are hectic and all, but only about a week more and then we're done for the winter break."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Byleth nods, "Yes, I've been looking forward to it. I really want more time to spend with everyone, and time for myself too. I haven't picked up a sword by myself in a while - I'm glad Felix challenges me every so often."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Dimitri is about to respond but she quickly blurts, "Sorry. Annette mentioned that...your birthday is in a few days?"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Oh, yes," he blinks but then shakes his head, holding his hands up," But don't worry ab-"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Can I have your phone number?" He blinks again and she is already handing him her phone, a new contact created.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Of course. Um...Byleth?" He asks, handing her her phone back when he finishes. "Everything...alright?"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">She nods, "Yes, what do you mean?"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Uh...nothing."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Dimitri is stuck. Is it that bold of me to think she wants to do something for my birthday? Like a gift of some sort? I want to tell her not to but - no, it makes sense that that's why she asked for my number.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Her eyes pierce his. "Don't tell me to not do anything."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He flinches, "I..wasn't going to say that."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">She simply hums, "Then we're all settled." She seems content, as if she won something, and she takes another sip. He watches the soft motion of her light eyelashes slightly fluttering as she closes her eyes to appreciate the drink. Yes, indeed, quite pretty, he thinks.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">When she opens her eyes again, they're already locked on his, and before he can begin to feel embarrassed at being caught staring, she admits, "It's not like I needed your number to give you a gift."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He pauses. "Sorry?"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"I'd just miss seeing you otherwise." she says so softly he strains to hear it against the other sounds in the cafe. He swears her face is a little pinker as she adds, "I wouldn't have a reason to see you every week."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He's stunned - and he's stunned that he feels stunned. Mercedes and Annette and even occasionally Ingrid say sweet things all the time to him, things that are purely platonic, things that are just -</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Sorry. That was forward. Even with your number, there's not a real reason why-"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"No, no," he interrupts her just as quickly. "There doesn't need to be a reason, I mean...other than simply enjoying your company. I'm glad you asked." He adds quickly, quietly, "And I'd miss seeing you, too."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He looks up again at her, almost afraid of her reaction, and is met with a mesmerizing smile.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Then I thank you, Dimitri." Something stirs, and-</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Yes. Very, very, pretty.</p><hr/>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Dimitri is only somewhat alarmed at the shit-eating grin on Sylvain's face the moment it peaks around a corner of the diner they're meeting at. He seems entirely too giddy for his own good, and to Dimitri, this means either he is in trouble, or Ingrid is in trouble. Felix follows behind shortly after, his hands in his hair and redoing his ponytail.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Stop your dancing." he hears Felix's grunt, "Unless you want me to request the children's menu?"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Sylvain arrives and slides into the booth with Dimitri, obnoxiously quick and aggressive so that his body slams into Dimitri's in eagerness. Felix rolls his eyes as he finishes with his hair, smoothly sliding into the booth across the two.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"No need for that, dear Felix!" Sylvain raises his arms, announcing it to the entirety of the two of them, "Especially not when <em>Dimitri</em> - our precious, adorable, little maiden-" Dimitri glares, " Dimitri - is so, so close to getting his first lady-friend. He's practically graduated from being a child!"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">The waiter comes around and quickly takes their order for drinks. After he leaves, Dimitri is finally able to ask, regrettably, "What are you on about now?" He lightly shoves Sylvain further from him to a distance that respects his personal space. His light shove almost throws Sylvain off the booth but that's besides the point, especially when Sylvain is unfazed.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Let's just say <em>my</em> lady-friend gave a little bit of insight."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Felix scoffs, "Yours?" Then rolls his eyes again, "And why do you say it as if you're not gonna tell an entire drawn-out, annoying story about it right now?"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Sylvain waves him off, "Felix, Felix. You know nothing of narration. Delivery matters! But anyways, your majesty, I'll be brief this time, just for you!" he turns to Dimitri, throwing an arm around his shoulder. Dimitri ignores the slight impatient tapping of his own foot, ignores the slight desire to hear Sylvain mention <em>Byleth</em>, ignores that that means something happened with Byleth and especially ignores that whatever that happened implies she could possibly be-</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Ingrid says some girl in one of her classes named Marianne has harbored a little crush on you and asked about you."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Dimitri's foot stops. He is only mildly interested now, and Sylvain's eyebrow quirks as he notices his friends usually stiff shoulders droop. The waiter returns with their drinks as Sylvain stares and stares and stares, smirk widening.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Oh ho?" he catches on almost immediately, and Dimitri shoots an irritated glance at him in self-defense, then dropping it just as quickly upon realizing how obvious his reaction was. Felix's eyes dart between them, bored as he leans against his palm and sips at the straw of his drink.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Sylvain slightly withdraws to face Dimitri, "Is that.. a pout I see? Could that possibly be..disappointment?" He feigns shock. "Now Felix," he turns to the other man. "In what parallel universe would a man show such..such <em>resistance</em> towards the prospect of a lovely damsel?"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Any man that has self worth and doesn't simply throw himself at-"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"<em>Precisely</em> my thought process too, Felix!" Sylvain claps his hand on Dimitri's chest. "Dimitri wants <em>someone else</em>."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Dimitri fakes a scoff, "You act as if my usual annoyance towards your nonsense gives away anything?"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Sylvain gives him a look and Dimitri cannot hold the stare back for more than 3 seconds, sinking into his denial.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"And I bet I know who it-"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Blades420," Felix mutters against his straw, to which Dimitri and Sylvain turn to him, eyes wide.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Holy shit dude! I was gonna say Mercedes but you're absolutely right-"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Of course not. Byleth is simply a good friend of mine." Dimitri shakes his head.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Felix huffs, "And I'm definitely not fond of Annette."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Sylvain shoves his face into his hands, his shoulders trembling with laughter as the redness takes over Dimitri's cheeks and neck. Felix smirks a little, only slightly proud at the chaos he caused.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Sylvain grins, "Y'know Felix. Never thought you'd support me, so I'm so very proud of this little alliance we've made. Now let's reach a verdict - Dimitri is probably, very likely, assumably, crushing on Ms. Blades. Say ay if you agree!"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Yes." Felix nods.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Just," Dimitri wants to take off his light coat with how hot it suddenly is, "don't...spread it. I don't want whatever I feel to affect her." He sighs, admitting it to his two childhood friends, which shouldn't feel embarrassing in theory, but doesn't comfort the feeling of being suffocated in this odd situation.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Uh...?" Sylvain quirks his brow, "Affect her how? Don't really think Byleth would care in the case she didn't like you - and in the case she does, well, that's that!"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Felix nods, "She's more mature than you, y'know. I don't think she's one to care much about others' feelings."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Dimitri's tone slips, "She cares very much about people, actually."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Sylvain purses his lips to stop his laugh as Felix rolls his eyes, "Not what I meant. As in she won't let little things like puppy love and crushes ruin her relationships and life."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Sylvain fails at letting out a small huff of laughter.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Dimitri's face gets warm for the millionth time that day. "O-oh. Yes. Well. Then in that case, I-I agree."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He wishes the ground under him would cave in already.</p><hr/>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He sets down his phone onto his coffee table in his small living room. Folding his hands into his lap, he lets out a rushed breath through his lips.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"I must be losing my mind." he speaks aloud to no one. Him? <em>Bold?</em> Making the first move? Well, if this could be called a move. If she considered it one.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He feels a bit of dread at the fact that she hasn't replied within the next minute, considering she was responding almost immediately during their conversation for the past hour. Nevermind that. He's probably overthinking, right? She may be checking her schedule, or Mercedes or Annette could have talked to her - anything could've happened. Yes. Of course.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">No need to worry then, he thinks, getting up and pacing in his kitchen. It's not like he just asked out the kindest, loveliest, most understanding and considerate and intelligent woman he's ever met to a sort-of-date.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He stops and leans over his countertop, his head dropping between his shoulder blades. Except he did.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He glances to the side, across his kitchen and back into his living room. His eyes trace a small wooden bookshelf only three levels high, completely stacked with books he hasn't fully delved into yet.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">That was what she gifted him for his birthday.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">It's a dark, warm wood, and smells less than new, and he can almost imagine a layer of dust settling on it in a rusted shop before Byleth bought it. She looked almost embarrassed as she explained she couldn't afford buying him a brand new shelf along with all the books, to which he brushed off immediately. It was quite adorable to him to imagine her taking the small thing home, her soft mint hair tied up and her clothes swallowing her small frame as she worked on cleaning, repainting, renewing the delicate thing for him.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Its frames were curved and had intricate designs carved along it, and he wondered how much time it took for her to dust out every cranny and cover every curve with a stain. To him it looked utterly lovely. It was elegant and charming, perhaps that's why he felt warmth bloom across his chest every time he looked at it and remembered her. He was certainly charmed himself.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Multiple times throughout the rest of that last semester he began to briefly touch on the passing of his family. She in turn shared just as much, and he remembered seeing an emotion in her eyes that was refreshing. Not pity. Not mere sadness, or sorrow. She looked almost proud. As though she understood that he was not sharing out of grief, trying to heal a new wound. It felt like she simply knew, somehow, he spoke of his father and mother and family friends from the perspective of an already healing memory, an old wound that was sometimes tender to the touch, and other times just a story he'd recall.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">At least, that's what he'd want it to be. He watched Dedue overcome the grief himself, watched him slowly yield to the ghosts less and less and finally, finally be able to simply exist amongst the living again.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">His self on the other hand was still a work in progress. But he was getting there, as Dedue had said, and as Byleth's eyes reassured.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">But he had found himself mentioning how hard it was some nights, not sure why he felt compelled to tell her, but then again not sure why he wouldn't, not after the way he felt so alive whenever their eyes met. She had closed her eyes in thought then, and simply digested his words. He couldn't help but wonder if that was the precise moment her little mind came up with this idea.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Well, my father liked to tell me stories when I was younger." Byleth spoke softly, her fingers brushing the top of the shelf the day she showed up at his doorstep with it. "I'd always pretend I was the characters, their lives seemed a little more colorful."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Dimitri crouched, tilting his head to the side to read along the book spines as she continued.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"You mentioned you wanted to pick up reading again, and fortunately for you, I never stopped. So I figured I'd gift you a collection of some of my favorites."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Indeed, he only recognized one book along the few dozen, and even then it was one he remembered fondly.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"One, for your personal enjoyment. Two, to...help with those nights." His eye flicked up to her then, and she held his gaze evenly, a small smile on her lips. "I'm not sure how much it'll help, if it'll help at all. From my experience it'd be silly to think it's that easy to simply...forget. But maybe thinking of another world, even for a moment, will let those sorts of things fade." Her eyes left his, opting for his shoes instead.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He smiled at her, "It's certainly better than nothing. I think it'd be a welcomed distraction."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"A distraction, yes, but..." she murmured, thinking. "To some degree I don't think I'd want it to fully pull you away. My friend Leonie has told me the best way to deal with an enemy is straight on. So I don't mean for it to be an escape. More like training." she looked up, her eyes meeting his, and he saw excitement in them, as though she realized something. "Yes, that's what I mean. My father said lives are too short to possibly learn everything. You will simply never find yourself in some situations that would've taught you something otherwise. Through these, though, you can get pretty close. So I suppose by your reading them, you'll take a little of that knowledge and find yourself fairing better against whatever haunts you those nights."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He let her words hang in the air for a moment, rolling the thoughts around in his mind. To him, he found himself admiring Dedue in that same sense, using his experiences and solutions as frames of reference whenever he needed to guide himself through his own problems. He was probably one of the greatest comforts he had in life, knowing there was another that went through the same thing.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">But he was near blown away that Byleth had casually gifted him another source of support. Although he wasn't sure if it'd be as effective as they hoped, the thought alone made the corners of his lips tug.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Thank you, Byleth. I hope someday my own knowledge can help you, as well."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Her smile mirrored his, her eyes creasing. "Of course, Dimitri."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He sighed, straightening up again, still looking at the shelf. Indeed he found himself through a few books, and while he didn't successfully drown out Lambert on nights when he already began, he interestingly found that reading on some nights lessened the chance of him speaking at all.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">But he'd never admit aloud that more often than not, what worked most when he held one of Byleth's books was remembering Byleth herself. He had more than a few sweet conversations with her that he could replay in his head endlessly, and suddenly he realizes he was reading the table of contents this whole time rather than the story.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">His birthday was a few weeks ago, and their winter break was to be over soon enough. He had only seen her once in between his birthday and now, and that was with the whole group. Despite that though they'd been texting very, very frequently, and he was only somewhat ashamed at the heap of voicemails left by Rufus and Cornelia that he ignored.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">So now he was stuck. He had been desiring to see her again in person; imagining her brief smiles and soothing voice was not the same as taking them in for himself. He was proud he was able to muster out that he'd miss her at the cafe some time ago, because now he knew that was not a lie by any means.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Letting out a grunt and bringing his hands up to cup his face one more time, he stalked back to his coffee table quickly, and hesitantly opened his phone to find a reply.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">dimitri: are you free to meet any day this week? It's been sometime since I've seen you. I'm free as soon as tomorrow, if you are.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">byleth: I'm free tomorrow. sounds fun :)</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Looking at the timestamp she probably replied shortly after he put the phone down, as it was quite a while he remained lost in thought about her.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He cursed, realizing he probably made it somewhat awkward to have left it at that. But despite that worry, he felt his hands glued to his phone as he took a seat on his couch again, quickly trying to think of how to respond. There were quite a few places he'd been wanting to go with her; he had built a whole list in his mind and if they ever dated he'd have enough dates for a whole year planned out and-</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He shook his head. Small steps. As far as he knew this was platonic unless she expressed otherwise. But then again came the issue of where he wanted to go with her most. He reread her reply, and felt emboldened by the encouragement and quickly sent: are you free the whole day?</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He hoped he didn't sound creepy.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Very quickly after she replied: you have a whole date planned out do you?</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He couldn't help but grin. Was she implying what he hoped? As he began to type out:  I wouldn't ask of your time just to wast-</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">byleth: just kidding haha. Unfortunately I'm only available at night</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Oh. He wasn't sure if embarrassment or disappointment struck him more. He deleted what he had typed out.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">byleth: mercedes and annette are taking me shopping in the day. we can get dinner? :)</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">dimitri: sounds lovely. I'll pick you up at your place at 7? :)</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">byleth: perfect :)</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">dimitri: :)</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">byleth: oh shush</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">dimitri: :( :/</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He looked at his screen fondly and saw his reflection in a small decorative mirror across his living room. He looked like a lovesick fool, looking at the glass on his phone like it was his whole world. Even after he got rejected he looked like a shy schoolboy.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Wait - rejected? No, no, he still had an entire date with her. Besides, dates happened at night more often not, right? If anything this was more romantic than platonic, surely she understood the implications. He blinked, then scolded his thoughts again. He was expecting too much from her, especially as just a friend. She was just busy, that's why it was at night. And that was enough for now, maybe another time.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">How he wished he wasn't so dramatic sometimes. It'd be a nice asset to be as blunt and logical as Felix was from time to time. He shook his head and got up to begin preparing for bed. Another 40 minutes later after showering and tidying up his workspace, he plugged his phone in, and saw Byleth had sent one more message earlier right before he had left to clean up.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">byleth: &lt;3</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Oh how he wished he was more patient. He couldn't answer back now, could he? What would he have sent anyways?</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He slumped in bed. He could've most definitely sent a heart back. Then. Not anymore, though.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Father, I am truly a fool. Have at it tonight." he muttered, laying down and speaking to the ceiling. It seemed even Lambert pitied his silly son, as Dimitri was left to his own torturous and embarrassing thoughts that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. byleth is moved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dimitri cares, but Byleth cares even more.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this got surprisingly tender in some parts, I now want to write one more super soft oneshot before I write any longfic lol. Thank you all for supporting the first chapter, hope you enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dimitri, as usual, can never be too sure. He sighs and lets his head fall forward, then immediately jolts as the loud honk of his car echoes around the concrete. Had he always been this awkward? He heard apparently you're expected to be awkward when you're in middle school - does that mean his being double that age implies double the effects? He hopes Byleth doesn't mind his existence in this state.</p>
<p>He contemplates resting his head again, then straightens his back upon remembering what had just happened. Goddess, he thinks of her for one second and suddenly everything in the last 5 minutes is wiped from his memory. This isn't the first time Dimitri has had feelings for another, nor was it the quickest he fell, but his sweaty palms and quick pulse easily tell him this is perhaps the strongest.</p>
<p>When the image of her swept through his mind, it seemed to be a coin flip as to how he'd feel. On some occasions, if his mood was right, he'd had a good meal, and he woke up rested, he would feel as though there was a strong chance she returned his feelings. He'd reread texts from weeks ago, loosely remembering his favorite lines and searching for them, and think of a near future where they'd find solace in each other's being.</p>
<p>However on other occasions, where the old wound of his eye ached, his body felt sluggish, and he found everything he looked at far too disagreeable, he could muster up the generosity to give himself a half percent chance.</p>
<p>She was without a doubt an other-worldly sort of pretty in his eyes; he had never been one to think green would be flattering on a person, but he'd by lying if he pretended like the color wasn't made for her. It wasn't the same, bright, spearmint that Flayn or vice chancellor Seteth had. To him, the gentle sweetness of the honeydew locks was very easy on the eyes and paired well with the calming effect of her graceful demeanor.</p>
<p>He smiles to himself fondly as he recalls a conversation uttered between them back at the cafe. There were few things Byleth seemed to get embarrassed about - to him it was seemingly a one-to-infinite ratio with his own soft spots - but the buttons he loved to press the most was her secret pleasantness towards things she described as 'traditionally feminine.' He recalls Ingrid once expressed a similar sentiment to him; he makes a mental note that he should try and suggest the two women to discuss it with themselves, as he figures it'd be nice for the two to have someone to directly relate to rather than only have his poor attempt of putting himself in their shoes.</p>
<p>Byleth expressed that due to her father's line of work they frequently moved across Fodlan before only recently settling down near Garreg Mach almost two years ago, at the request of their nearby family. Dimitri never had the pleasure of meeting Jeralt, but he could vividly imagine the type of father he was to Byleth by the way she dearly spoke of him. His favorite comment of hers was, "He certainly didn't know how to raise a daughter, bless him - he raised me a gremlin."</p>
<p>Meaning Jeralt raised her to uppercut boys and burn ants with a magnifying glass. She had never once had her hair grown past her chest, never had more than one pair of thick, durable shoes, never used conditioner until a few years ago, apparently. She looked sheepish to admit these things to him, but he countered with his own Blaiddyd blunders that he too once thought was normal, like having a special closet filled with entirely silverware and doorknobs, since they were disposable, one time use tools after all.</p>
<p>Her laughter at his own stories made the burning of his ears easily flow from shyness to endearment. She had challenged, "I didn't know what a bed frame was until I was 12."</p>
<p>"We didn't own a hammer." He offered easily, "We'd flick nails in and wood would still splinter."</p>
<p>She had laughed a little longer at that one and then commented she was glad he could treat construction work like playing with legos.</p>
<p>Such things like that were what Byleth grew up around with Jeralt as her father, who was as awkward and sometimes as oblivious as his daughter, just less noticeable and known with how no one dared to question his inexperience in life. </p>
<p>However, at the beginning of their settling into the Garreg area, she and Jeralt had been formally invited to an event the academy was having amongst admin and the school's business partners. Chancellor Rhea was, to Dimitri's shock, Byleth's grandmother, and Chancellor Rhea was also divine in all ways. She seemed to be from the days of old, always seen wearing modest yet captivating white gowns - even the way she strode under the silks made it seem like she floated throughout the halls like a heavenly being.</p>
<p>It was a comical picture, Byleth mused, to have seen Grandmother for the first time in years a few hours before the event began and see her face contort with horror. She had watched her cheeks grow red with anger at how the young Byleth of 20 years strode in with Jeralt, mud trekking the polished dance floor, not a care in the world, face blank with confusion at why she seemed so upset.</p>
<p>Grandmom-Chancellor Rhea had summoned her personal assistants as well as her cousin, Flayn - Flayn! Dimitri had known Flayn and Seteth due to his father for ages! He'd never guessed Byleth was so close yet so far from him his whole life - to help with her 'practically treasonous look,' courtesy of the Blade Breaker himself.</p>
<p>Jeralt eyed Byleth getting dragged away wearily, "If you don't consent to anything, I give consent to deck them," he called, much to Rhea's displeasure.</p>
<p>"I'd do so without your consent," Byleth called back, passing through the doors.</p>
<p>Jeralt turned to Rhea proudly, "That's my kid."</p>
<p>"Unfortunately," Rhea allowed the smallest smile.</p>
<p>Byleth had jested with her father but was by no means uncomfortable with Flayn around. In fact, she was surprisingly delighted by the end result. While the sound of playing dress up seemed a little trivial to her at first, and while the assistant's walkthrough of the process of getting her ready was an earful, Byleth found the things brought to her shockingly...pretty.</p>
<p>Within an hour, belongings of Rhea were delivered to the ballroom of Garreg Mach University, hand picked by Flayn, thankfully. Byleth found the dress, one of Rhea's older ones, pleasantly soft to the touch, and not at all what Byleth had dreaded she'd be given - her fantastical imagination, partially influenced by Rhea's love of medieval, painted tight corsets and itchy fabrics - but the cool, delicate material felt perfect along her skin. Perhaps, she had reasoned, she may acquire less mobility, but surely she could withstand it for a few hours. After all, she had been through more literal pain before, and the fabric truly was divine along her hips.</p>
<p>Flayn did her hair for her, a rather complicated updo that indeed looked far beyond Byleth's comprehension, but she found it both functional and elegant. She had never been a fan of long hair on herself, so the updo actually did a better job of ridding of her hair in her face than her poor ponytails did. </p>
<p>"Would this hold in a fight?" she asked Flayn.</p>
<p>Flayn grabbed a comb, "Oh yes! Mother would do this on me quite often, and I once had a little wrestle with a rather large fish with my hair like this once. It was wet, but still intact!"</p>
<p>Byleth decided she had liked soft dresses and pinned hair then.</p>
<p>She decided it was even more of a perk that her father and grandmother approved of it, as well.</p>
<p>"You've always been lovely, though, my dear," Rhea added, her fingers curling around one of Byleth's strands, "Even muddied and scarred, your beauty shines like Sitri's. I simply am shocked sometimes that you adopt your father's style, though I suppose I should be grateful it stopped there and you don't have his looks."</p>
<p>Jeralt shrugged, "What can I say, I'm glad too."</p>
<p>As Byleth told this story, she recalled the other men in attendance that likewise complimented her looks, but did not mention it to Dimitri; for one, she did not like to speak highly of herself that way, and also, she could not have cared less of their opinion. They did not persuade her to wear soft dresses, the elegance of the tulle did. She did not welcome compliments, surely they were fake since they didn't know her, or even know how breezy it was to wear a flowing gown.</p>
<p>However, when Dimitri had murmured against the edge of his teacup, "I'm certain you looked quite pretty that night, then," for a split second she felt a flutter in her chest, a twinkling in her heart, despite his compliment being a polite assumption.</p>
<p>She hoped Dimitri hadn't noticed.</p>
<p>(He noticed.)</p>
<p>And so for the few meetings after that one, Dimitri would sneak in one - two if he felt bold - compliment on how pleasing her hair looked in the sunset lighting. Or, on the occasion she wore a long skirt - he noticed she grew fond of them recently, thanks to Mercedes helping her start a collection - how lovely it flowed with her form and graceful posture. </p>
<p>("Did you ever dance?" he asked once, "You move as though you are weightless."</p>
<p>"Yes," Byleth nodded, "With swords.")</p>
<p>So even on the days his stomach remained hollow, his eyebags seemed worse, his attitude cranky, he would turn his head upon hearing the cafe door jingle, would see Byleth stride in with cotton brushing at her ankles, and would suddenly feel refreshed and eager at how he could make her stutter that day.</p>
<p>Indeed, she was the most womanly person he'd met, both red faced, lace wearing Byleth and stone cold, spine breaking Byleth.</p>
<p>A few months have passed since that day she messaged Annette, and his meetings with her have snowballed from little to none, to weekly and dearly in the cafe, to everyday now. Well, through texts. Hopefully in person if things go well.</p>
<p>He lets out a huff. Felix was right - after some dramatic monologues in his bathtub over the last few days, he realizes Byleth is not the type to ever make him feel embarrassed for something important to him. Yes, she'd find joy in teasing him and wiping a crumb off his cheek or fixing his hair that was tossed around in the wind, but he was certain of his conclusion with the way she would tenderly brush her hand against his, her eyes reflecting focus and understanding whenever he opened up about his life and history.</p>
<p>There should be no hesitance in his actions, he tells himself, looking at his own eye in the rear view mirror. She agreed to this date, he reminds himself, she's agreed to always meet with him at the cafe, he lists, and she agreed to hour long conversations with him daily with every text she sends back. </p>
<p>Even if, Goddess forbid, this was all a misunderstanding on his part, he may as well clear it out of the way now.</p>
<p>Taking in a breath, he steels himself to take every possible sign as positive, and to not second guess himself. Now is a better time than ever, with their meeting at least being an excuse to his straightforward behavior should he need it. </p>
<p>It's easy to say it, he thinks, so he must be willing to see it through when (if) Byleth drops any positive signs. He breathes out.</p>
<p>He sits in the parking garage of the girls' apartment complex at 6:42, quite a bit early for their - date? hangout? collaboration? - whatever it was, but in his defense he was always taught that being on time was being late. He almost considers texting Byleth and telling her he was there, but his eyes shoot up from his phone as the gate of the garage swings open slowly, letting in another car. </p>
<p>Mercedes holds up a hand in greeting as she turns, driving past him, and Annette is in the passenger seat, eagerly waving with both hands as if he's a celebrity. He chuckles at their bubbliness and notices the back windows are blacked out. He wonders if she looked at him.</p>
<p>Taking his cue to get out of his car, he meets them at theirs, asking if they need help with any bags.</p>
<p>"What a gentleman, Dimitri." Mercedes smiles at him, swinging her door closed, "I think Annette has the most bags out of us, you know how crazy she can get sometimes."</p>
<p>"I can't help it..." Annette pouts and shuts her own door. After Annette passes by, heading to the trunk, Byleth's door swing open, and she steps out smoothly, her heeled boots making light clicks on the concrete.</p>
<p>"Hello, Dimitri." she greets, stopping in front of him.</p>
<p>"Hello, um...sorry for being so early," he checks his watch, suddenly self-conscious.</p>
<p>"No worries," Byleth nods, and the most secretive smile that she tries to stop shows through. Dimitri knows that as her 'I have a funny idea that may or may not be acceptable' smile.</p>
<p>"Yes?" he grins. He doesn't notice the way Mercedes and Annette rush to grab all their bags, attempting to leave the two alone.</p>
<p>"Go, Mercie! Act like there's a sale!" Annette whispers, bouncing on the heel of her friend despite her arms being wrapped and weighed down in bag handles.</p>
<p>"The keys are right there, Byleth!" Mercedes calls as they head across the garage to an elevator.</p>
<p>Byleth nods at them, unfazed. She turns to the car, and grabs two bags of her own clothes, lightly searching through them to confirm. "Hm...Well, I figured it's good you came."  She grabs the keys and closes the trunk, locking the car and then leaning back against it. "Us arriving at this time means I probably wouldn't have been ready by 7, so it's good we intercepted and you didn't wait alone down here." The elevator beeps, signaling its rise. He holds his hand out to offer to carry a bag. She places her hand in his instead, not breaking eye contact.</p>
<p>He tightens his hold in panic, a smile creeping up his face. She is suddenly very interested in the nearby car's tires, and her fingers become snug around his return. After a moment, she looks back to him, cheeks flushed, and says, "I thought you'd be able to help me get ready."</p>
<p>He blinks, "P-Pardon?"</p>
<p>The tease inside of her knows how he took it, but she doesn't make any attempt to calm his racing thoughts. She simply pushes herself forward, and begins to guide him to the elevator.</p>
<p>As they stand in the elevator, the soft mechanics groaning above and below them, the only thing spoken is when Byleth informs him, "I've missed seeing you."</p>
<p>He turns to look at her, but her eyes are glued to the shut doors in front of them. He doesn't say anything, but decides an adequate response is to not hide the smile on his lips, in his eyes. He looks forward, and sees her own soft smile grow from the corner of his eye. He thinks that perhaps he didn't mess up at all these last two days. He also thinks it was a good idea to take her signs as encouragement.</p>
<p>When they enter her apartment, they can only vaguely hear Annette and Mercedes speaking in another room, followed by the occasional squeal or clapping. Probably reviewing their best finds. She leads him to her room - her room that he's never been in before, how is she so casual about this? - and he's a little stunned, a little confused, when she quietly shuts the door behind them.</p>
<p>He tries to ignore any implications of their situation by opting to focus on anything else in her room. The room is not terribly big, but he finds this is probably the perfect size for her, as it is for him. He'd like to say they both didn't put any attention towards things like that. Her curtains to the right are a deep blue, pooling at the desk that it meets rather than touching the floor. It's a heavy, almost grand looking desk, and Dimitri notices most things in her room are of an older style, almost similar to his bookshelf. There's a tall wardrobe, a full length mirror, and a pink and white electric guitar along the wall across from them.</p>
<p>"Ah," he smiles, eyeing the guitar with the soft colors, "Is this the infamous gift your father gave in an attempt to embarrass you?"</p>
<p>Byleth turns to see where he is looking, and lets out a small laugh, "Indeed. Jokes on him though, he was sure I was emo and angry and would hate it, but I am actually fond of pink and purple. It reminds me of my godmother, though I haven't spoken to her in some time. Only Grandmother contacts her frequently." </p>
<p>Dimitri admits his understanding of her family tree is a little hazy in his mind; from what he recalls it's even more messy than his and Edelgard's. He makes a mental note to ask her about it again another time to confirm what he remembers.</p>
<p>"Very adorable." He doesn't miss the sad smile as her gaze lingers on it.</p>
<p>"Yes," but the sadness melts away as the smile remains, and he wonders what warm memory she is recalling in her mind.</p>
<p>He glances at her bed and immediately feels guilty about it, but notices there are plenty of blankets and assorted pillows along it. He looks again out of pure curiosity, his eye catching onto something. So he did see correctly - a large silver dragon plush is in the corner. She follows his gaze and explains, "My first gift as an infant, from Grandmother. She was always a fan of dragons and fantastic stories. Explains my father's taste in adventure too."</p>
<p>He nods. "Sorry, didn't mean to stare at anything."</p>
<p>She lets go of his hand, setting her bags on the desk, "No worries. If I didn't want you to look, you wouldn't have been invited in." He watches as she raises a hand to brush hair behind her ear, then searches through one bag. He already feels clingy, missing her small fingers between his.</p>
<p>"Here, what do you think?" She pulls out a black dress, and it takes Dimitri a moment to give the piece structure with all the sheer lace.<br/> <br/>The greedy side of him asks, "Could I see it on you?"</p>
<p>She begins to respond and he quickly adds, "I'm just not too familiar with women's clothing, uhm...I'm not sure if I'm imagining it correctly." The truth, yes, but it was moreso he wasn't sure if he was doing her justice in his head.</p>
<p>She nods, "You can stay here."</p>
<p>His face reddens, "O-of course not, I don't want to intrude."</p>
<p>She motions to a door he didn't notice behind him, along the same wall as the door they entered in. "The bathroom is in there, I'll go get changed."</p>
<p>"Yes. Right. Of course. Then it is here I won't intrude." He nods seriously, mildly flustered, and she unashamedly takes in his state with her teasing eyes.</p>
<p>"You're welcome to my bed," she adds as she shuts the door behind her.</p>
<p>"Sure!" he says a little too quickly, sitting down a little too nervously. He hears her laugh muffled past the door. Goddess is he grateful Sylvain isn't here.</p>
<p>As much as he'd like to continue observing the decorations in her room, he can only focus on calming his nerves, sitting in her room and forgetting his manners and sitting on her bed for Goddess' sake. He wonders if this is a good sign that she trusts him.</p>
<p>His eye snaps up a minute later when the knob turns and he tries to not look too eager when she steps out. She certainly seemed in control of the situation up until that moment, the bathroom door shutting and her gaze at his feet again.</p>
<p>"Sorry, I'm a little embarrassed." she admits, again brushing her hair behind her ear. He takes a little too long to respond.</p>
<p>"Hm? What for?" he finally murmurs, and now she doesn't know where to place her hands as she listens to his dazed tone. She eventually settles them to her sides, her fingers playing with the hem of the dress.</p>
<p>It's a long sleeved, short dress that goes up her neck. The sleeves and upper chest area are sheer black, soft patterns along it, with small puffs at her shoulders and frills along the hems. There's a chest window that he musters up the willpower to ignore, and the bodice and skirt sections hug her body comfortably, flattering but not skin tight.</p>
<p>Dimitri opens his mouth to begin to compliment, then shuts it, then opens it. He didn't want to seem overly invested. It'd probably be embarrassing, he thinks, to shower her in compliments, if he was capable of doing that anyways. She may not even want it. She meets his eyes. </p>
<p>Oh. </p>
<p>He almost forgot himself. And he almost forgot she deserves it.</p>
<p>"You look lovely." he admits. "It looks gorgeous on you."</p>
<p>He confidently decides he made the right decision when her eyes dart away and she rushes to her desk again, turning her back to him. How quickly she went from bold to shy was adorable, he had never seen her react so strongly at his casual comments at the cafe. He wasn't sure how he managed to work up the courage to say what he did himself, but he reasons perhaps she stole all his nerves away when she came out, fingers antsy and skin warm.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Dimitri," she says, her back turned to him. She places her bags on the floor and pulls out the small stool, sitting at the desk. She takes the vanity mirror sitting against the wall and curtains and pulls it closer to her before reaching inside one of the bags and pulling out a box. </p>
<p>Setting it on the table, she turns her head to the side, calling him quietly, "Could you help me?"</p>
<p>Too adorable. Goddess, why did he waste time being nervous and scared when this charming woman he adored deserved his full attention? He stands and approaches her slowly, asking, "How am I assisting you?"</p>
<p>She looks up at him, and he could easily kiss her if she so wished it. Maybe someday. Maybe soon, if he is reading the room correctly. "My hair," she starts, "Mercedes and Annette picked out some earrings for me, I think they'd be nice if I wore my hair up, but I all I really know is how to do a ponytail, a messy one at that."</p>
<p>He chuckles, "Annette and Mercedes must have mentioned my part-time job as my sister's personal hair stylist when we were younger?"</p>
<p>Byleth smiles, looking at him through the vanity, "They may have mentioned a thing or two. I'd be honored if you would lend a hand."</p>
<p>"Of course," he murmurs, picking up a few strands and thumbing at the tips. "May I have some bobby pins, elastics, and a brush?"<br/> <br/>"Yes, there are some over-" she stretches out to try to pull open a wardrobe drawer, but he walks over and gently withdraws her arm.</p>
<p>"I can get them, no worries. Here?" he confirms, his fingers hooking around a handle.</p>
<p>"Yes," she nods, and he retrieves what he needs. With him settling back behind her, she adds, "I've never been one to fix my hair. My father just used to gather it in a ponytail and try to hack it off with a kitchen knife. These are all recent additions to my collection, courtesy of Mercedes."</p>
<p>"That's almost as strange as Sylvain getting drunk and me waking up to find he cut a chunk of mine off with a broken beer bottle," he snorts, and her laugh rings after. "Hence its current style. I let it grow in hopes of it evening out as I trimmed, but I sort of grew fond of it long."</p>
<p>She nods, and he gently tilts her head forward again, correcting her posture, to which she smiles before commenting, "It suits you. I like it."</p>
<p>Their voices are quieter in her room. Upon entering they spoke at a normal volume, continued from outside and to some degree, trying to be heard over Annette's next-door cheering. Byleth hears the front door shut and Dimitri asks, "They left?"</p>
<p>"Mhm." </p>
<p>Since Byleth changed they spoke much softer, gentle like a whisper, as if dreaming and fearing of startling their real bodies.</p>
<p>The sun was almost down on the other side of Byleth's curtains as Dimitri begin to brush through her hair. The remaining rays of lights peeked through and shone along her collarbones, the base of her neck. "Let me know if anything hurts," he reminds her.</p>
<p>"Of course."</p>
<p>Moments later she saw his fingers brush along the light through the mirror, felt it trace up the nape of her neck as he began to gather half her hair upwards. She shivered at his touch, unused to the intimacy of it. She dared a glance at him through the mirror, watching as her hair was lifted from her shoulders to his hands, and he met her eyes for a split second. There was no smile graced on either of their faces, yet she felt the warmth of him travel through the air and tremble throughout her body as he continued his work. She knew he felt the same, undoubtedly.</p>
<p>Byleth was a little stunned at the gentleness of his touch, and was even more stunned at how addicted she became to it within these short few minutes. How strange she had grown up, at one point finding the feel of pebbles leaving indents and scratches at the bottom of her bare feet fun. And now she enjoyed the delicate touch of this man that embodied care itself.</p>
<p>Funny how things turned out, sometimes.</p>
<p>The rounded edges of bobby pins grazed the back of her head as he fastened little braids and loose strands. Before he continued, he pulled out two strands to frame her face, his knuckle grazing her cheek and jaw as he placed it. She didn't know how she was oscillating between falling asleep to his tender touch and feeling her heart rumble in her chest. She was entirely in and out of her comfort zone at the same time.</p>
<p>They stood in silence for a while longer, Byleth's eyes fluttering closed as he gently tilted her head forward again to finish. Then the sun set, and her head rose. </p>
<p>He looked at her through the vanity, "I hope this is acceptable."</p>
<p>She tilted her head, looking at the delicate bun he wove as much as she could. "It truly is. I haven't felt prettier in some time."</p>
<p>"Nonsense," he replies immediately, gathering the materials he didn't use and returning them to her drawer.</p>
<p>Byleth looked at herself in the mirror. She had never really cared much to call herself pretty, it was moreso what she wore, but a small smile dusted her face as she found herself believing him. "Thank you." </p>
<p>Dimitri watched her from the wardrobe, as she reached out and began to put on the long, thin, drop earrings. He knew she did not consider this her normal style, despite her soft spot, but she pulled off her entire outfit with elegance as though it was her signature look. Genuinely, he was shocked she was not taken, even more shocked to realize she was taken with him.</p>
<p>Whatever doubt he had had left as his fingers weaved through her cool hair. All there was left to do was to simply enjoy her. </p>
<p>He swears he hears Lambert speak to him then - not through his mind, but through a memory. He hears him tell him he wishes him only happiness, if not anything else, and Dimitri almost feels his eyes water as Byleth puts on her second earring. He doesn't really think he's heard his voice in years.</p>
<p>"Shall we get going?" she asks, turning to him, not hiding the mild surprise at his sudden solemn expression.</p>
<p>"Y-Yes, of course," he meets her with a smile, she watches as his expression melts into one of peace. He finds that her own eyes hold that same look of pride. He holds out his hand to her, and her smile deepens as she takes it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Dimitri changes plans as he starts the car.</p>
<p>Absolutely, in no circumstances, in no alternate reality, would he allow her beauty to go wasted with what he originally planned. He is fortunate himself that he's always tended to dress a bit formally, so he is not underdressed next to her still. </p>
<p>Originally, when he wished to play it safe, when he still tossed and turned the night before wondering if she was up late and nervous as well, he simply wanted to take her out for a fun bit of entertainment that was up her alley.</p>
<p>There was a place that performed jousts - safe and rehearsed, of course, what were they, in Imperial Year 1180? - and allowed for casual dining in an arena-like setting. He figured they'd just be catching up, and may as well listen to her critiques on the realism of their fighting.</p>
<p>He reasoned it was no simple fast food date, but it also wasn't terribly romantic and suggestive in the case where she only viewed him as a friend.</p>
<p>But now? In her new dress? With her new earrings and floral perfume and shivers up her spine as he stroked her hair in the intimacy of her bedroom? Absolutely not.</p>
<p>For once, he is grateful to have one of the most powerful names in the country. Did he mention Byleth had never heard of his family before him? He hadn't? Well, it wasn't like it'd be reasonable to list all her perfections anyways.</p>
<p>He was somewhat concerned, but assured himself his last minute arrival to his new location would still go smoothly. He knew the owners through Edelgard, and was acquainted with their son through her also, having went to the same high school together. Surely he could do him a favor? He hoped so.</p>
<p>He glanced at her from the side of his eye as they drove, noticing her hands balled and lightly digging into her thigh. She looked out her side window, observing the route to their destination. "Nervous, Byleth?" he asks innocently.</p>
<p>Her head snapped to him, but her face calmed after a moment. She smiled a bit, her shoulders relaxing, "No...not at all. I'm an open book, should you ask me anything."</p>
<p>He snorted, to which her smile widened.</p>
<p>After a beat, he blurted, "Anything?"</p>
<p>Her eyebrows slightly raised, "Well...Yes, of course. The invitation's always been open."</p>
<p>Suddenly his chest felt very strained. "Uhm...how are you...uh," he stuttered.</p>
<p>After a moment, Byleth replied, "I'm...doing good, Dimitri. How are you?"</p>
<p>He winced, "No, no. Not like that. I was, uhm, thinking of how to word it."</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>Dimitri was unsure of why the image of 12 year old Sylvain tenderly grazing a scarecrow face's, asking, "What are we?" appeared in his mind, but he quickly shoved it out of his focus. He would not ask her that way, good Goddess.</p>
<p>After a moment to make sure he was still breathing, he manages to choke out, "How are you taking this?"</p>
<p>She blinks and tries to meet his eye, whereas Dimitri was not willing to take his gaze off the road, he couldn't afford them crashing after all. "Sorry - taking...what?"</p>
<p>He spared a glance and saw her face was blank.</p>
<p>Well. Not a good sign.</p>
<p>"Uhm...this."</p>
<p>She huffed a bit of laughter, facing straight again, and his shoulders eased very slightly at the sound. "What's this, Dimitri?"</p>
<p>Seems like they were both talking to the street in front of them.</p>
<p>Dimitri purses his lips - indeed he regretted asking right now, he just took the first opportunity didn't he? Well there went that plan.</p>
<p>"Uh - forget I asked. I'll ask again at a different time."</p>
<p>"Oh." Quiet. A pause. "I..."  A sigh.</p>
<p>"What is it?" he asks, nervous.</p>
<p>"No..." she shakes her head. "It's fine. Later is good."</p>
<p>He nods, and it's painstakingly silent for some time. It takes nearly fifteen minutes later when he sneaks a glance at her a red light does he find her already looking at him, smiling. It's futile to fight his own mirroring grin. "Yes?"</p>
<p>"Oh, nothing," she repeats, her lips pressed to try and hide her smile, "Later, right?"</p>
<p>"Whatever milady wishes." he replies, pressing on the gas upon the light flickering green.</p>
<p>"And what if milady wishes for now?"</p>
<p>"Well, do you?"</p>
<p>She considers it. "Perhaps not. I'm curious, but I'll trust you just this once."</p>
<p>He is more than relieved that she managed to steer the same conclusion that happened earlier into a much more pleasant version. Goddess was he awkward. </p>
<p>Now the silence that fills is finally peaceful, but he finds himself addicted to her faint humming and singing, though he has to strain to hear her despite the already low radio.</p>
<p>Upon approaching the new restaurant Dimitri has decided upon, he notices Byleth perk up a little, her face closer to the window as she observes the surroundings. She turns to him. "Where is this? It's..." Glancing out the window, "Terribly fancy. Even after growing accustomed to Rhea's preferred places to spend time, this is very, very, fancy."</p>
<p>Horror washes over her face.</p>
<p>He stiffens. Unlocking the different sides of Byleth has always been amusing, but he did not anticipate meeting this one so soon.</p>
<p>She furrows her eyebrows, accusing him, "Are you rich?"</p>
<p>A beat later he is laughing so hard at her dramatic accusation he struggles to keep his eyes open and on the road. "Dear Goddess, I thought you were going to accuse me of trying to harm you or something!" he shakes his head fondly, "My father's legacy...has left me generously funded." He admits. "But I do not keep most profits, if that means anything. Most of my advantages are spontaneous things, favors through name and not money."</p>
<p>"Such as?" she looks slightly confused.</p>
<p>"Er...such as coming here without a reservation but still likely getting it?" he admits once more.</p>
<p>"Why didn't you make a reservation?" she tilts her head. He senses nothing in her tone accusatory but moreso curious.</p>
<p>"Uhm." he rubs the back of his neck as they slow to stop at a gate, and he rolls down his window. The cool night air brushes his wrist and the smell of watered grass is fresh within the car. Past the gate, the road grows steep and winds up a small mountain to the restaurant at the top. The property takes up a large amount of space, but the restaurant is only part of it. Besides the lovely eating atmosphere, most guests spend many hours after lounging and enjoying the delicate garden and quaint art museum that come courtesy of dining there. To enhance the experience and allow it to feel as close to private as owning it as possible, they typically only allow for a few dozen guests per night. Typical display of luxury from the von Aegirs. </p>
<p>Dimitri looks at her, and she waits expectantly. </p>
<p>Does he tell her the truth? Yes, yes of course he does, he could never lie, not to her.</p>
<p>"I didn't realize how lovely you'd look," he admits for a third time, "I didn't know if you'd dress casually or..." he stares at her dress, and clears his throat, "Yes. Well. Anyway, I changed up the plan last minute after seeing you fully. You put in much effort to dress, I couldn't have just taken you to Srengian Times."</p>
<p>She laughs very suddenly at that while he stares, confused as always. She smiles wide, her eyes those pretty water lilies again, "I used to love going there with my father. It would've been a joy, it's been so long."</p>
<p>Suddenly he feels dumb, and then again even more dumb for not knowing exactly why.</p>
<p>"Dimitri," she turns to him, leaning over the center console and placing a hand on his arm, "If you had told me you were taking me to your apartment and making me a grilled cheese I wouldn't think this dress is a waste of any sort."</p>
<p>He blinks. "H-How? It's criminal to not show it off."</p>
<p>She is dusted with pink and looks away, "Well...I'm only wearing it for you to see, aren't I?"</p>
<p>Her hand on his arm feels like a flame, burning through his shirt and searing his skin. She was much closer after leaning over to speak, and though she isn't looking at him, being this close, even in the dark, allows him to see even the smallest quirks on her face as she struggles to regain herself.</p>
<p>That...is not a very platonic thing to say, is it?</p>
<p>He'd be damned if this was a misunderstanding now.</p>
<p>He shifts his body to face her, trying to get her to look at him again. She looks back at his movement, and holds his gaze.</p>
<p>He takes a moment to admire her fully once more - her beauty, as well as simply the comfort she brings in her company. The wisdom in her opinions, the pride in her voice, the charm of her habits. He isn't sure if could get any more smitten with her, yet there is still so much more to learn. His voice softens and he murmurs, "Are you now?"</p>
<p>She looks stunned, but nods slowly, her voice also becoming gentle, a whisper like in her room, "Yes."</p>
<p>He sees her gaze drop to his lips and he ever so slightly leans in, "Would you like to know what I was going to ask? Or would you rather me say it later?"</p>
<p>She shakes her head, slowly still, "No." She looks back up to his eyes, and replies breathlessly, "Now." Yet the gentle press of her lips against his says otherwise.</p>
<p>He feels her lean forward even more, now pressing firmly against him, so he reciprocates, lifting a hand and gently cupping her neck. The soft, plush, fullness of her against his mouth is everything he's daydreamed about for weeks. She moves against him slowly and feels her shudder under his touch. He follows her lead just as gently, and his heart pounds in his chest when she places her hand over it. A little too soon she pulls away slowly, enough to separate their lips, yet their noses still brush. He follows her through, pressing her back to him, and he muffles the soft noise she makes in surprise against his lips.</p>
<p>His senses are in a frenzy at the moment, completely filled and taken over by her in all ways. The tips of his fingers barely weave through the hair at the nape of her neck, and the scent of vanilla and blossoms makes the warmth of her against him all the more pleasant. Any stiffness in her melts away soon, and he finds himself addicted when she barely opens her mouth, barely runs her tongue along his lip and-</p>
<p>"Greetings! Do you have a reservation?" </p>
<p>They both pull away and stiffen in surprise. Dimitri turns to the opened window, gaze adjusting to find the intercom. What wonderful timing to notice someone's arrived, he thinks bitterly. </p>
<p>Having noticed the sour look on his face, Byleth runs her hand up his arm, squeezing his shoulder. He shoots her an appreciative smile, and she places a final peck to his cheek as he turns back to answer the voice.</p>
<p>"Uhm, y-yes," he stutters, losing his train of thought when she kisses him.</p>
<p>"May I have a name, sir?"</p>
<p>"Oh, wait - sorry, no, no reservation, but could you request a word with Ferdinand for me?"</p>
<p>A pause.</p>
<p>"Your name, sir?"</p>
<p>"Blaiddyd."</p>
<p>"O-Oh!" Something drops on the other end of the line. "Yes, sir of course! Why didn't you mention it was you, sir! Just a moment!"</p>
<p>At that, Dimitri glances at Byleth again. She looks amused, fixed on the intercom as he had been just then. "So I see you weren't lying when you said your name had advantages."</p>
<p>"I wouldn't lie to you," he shrugs, smiling.</p>
<p>"Doubt you could if you wanted to," she smiles back. "Your adorable stutter would give it away, I think."</p>
<p>"N-No." he protests, then pauses.</p>
<p>She laughs again, then raises a hand to cup his cheek. She guides him to look at her straight on and tells him, "This is a gorgeous place, I can tell, Dimitri, but after kissing you once and feeling your touch I don't think I want to hold myself back out of public decency for the next hours."</p>
<p>He ponders for a moment. "Grilled cheese?"</p>
<p>"Please."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hc that Byleth isn't crazy about fashion but is still pretty fond of it, I look at her outrageous tights and her enlightened one getup and there's no way she dresses plainly to me lol. I imagine her dressing pretty gothic and edgy at times, but then I imagine her in the sothis regalia and think she could pull off pretty stuff as well haha.<br/>Turns out this will have one more chapter, it just seems right to have a classic beginning-middle-end, especially with how I feel like this is the perfect end for this chapter, but not the entire story lol. <br/>It's been interesting writing this, I feel like dimileth is so ingrained in all our heads its easy to write their relationship in this snapshot sort of way? Like I don't have to get too into either of their grief in this fic since this rly has no plot but at the same time everyone just gets it too??? Like we all fill in the blanks?? Dang I love dimileth, and I love people that love dimileth even more!! Thank you all for your kind words on my first work, it means so much :)) &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. byleth moves out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for your sweet words :) Here closes the fic, hope you all enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He awakens with the sweat of the cruel summer blurring into that caused by the curse that haunted him as he slept. Dimitri has never been fond of summer, has always hated the heat rising from the concrete, brushing his ankles, the stagnancy of the suffocating air around the collar of his neck.</p><p>However, for all the discomfort it caused him, the summer did an even better job at agitating Lambert.</p><p>He flips over from his side and onto his back, his single rotating fan hitting the half of his body that accumulated sweat as he slept, and he feels cold for even a moment. Shirtless and in shorts with hair loosely pushed up above his face, he squirms in bed, trying to calm his heartbeat while also trying to find any pillow unflipped with a side still secretly cool. Even though the season is closing and rolling into fall, the temperature does not act like it. He reaches out and turns on the lamp on the bedside table, the light that follows suit angering his sleepy mood yet calming his startled one. His eyes shut for a moment.</p><p>He suddenly feels gross, lying in his bed with his own sweat, but Goddess is he too tired and unwilling to do anything about it. He reaches over to his bedside table and checks the time on his phone: 4:37am.</p><p>He drops his hand, fingers impatiently strumming on his phone as he closes his eyes. </p><p>There is a bit of pride bubbling in his chest as he realizes his haunting has wilted in power over him this last year.  While it certainly leaves him disturbed and breathless, guilt prickling in his chest upon first opening his eye, he finds as his vision traces along his curtains, his walls, his photos, he remembers where he is and who he is - that is, who Lambert is.</p><p>Not whatever the poltergeist of his mind that insists on tormenting him is.</p><p>He hears his growls and curses as he lays there and Dimitri cannot help but admire how poetic he is, to make up all this colorful dialogue in his subconscious and then have Lambert's excuse of a corpse throw it back at him.</p><p>"Not real..." he murmurs to himself, still trying to steady his breathing, "I'm alright..." .</p><p>He recalls waking up at this ungodly hour many times in the past years, always ending in him roaming the streets until dawn when the presence of other people in honking cars comforts his attempt to grasp onto the living. </p><p>He sighs and lays in the buzzing silence, feeling slightly frustrated despite this one small victory of steeling himself. At least the whirring of his fan is somewhat calming. </p><p>He hears the toilet flush in the distance. Then the sink turns on. His eyes jolt open.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Now he remembers why he was on his side. He turns his face upwards to the door expectantly. He had almost forgot his one large, overwhelming victory. How silly of him.</p><p>The knob turns quietly and the door is slow, soft, for its first few inches, but then swings open normally after a pause. Byleth blinks at the light emitting from the bedroom, then peeks her head in and meets his eye. </p><p>"Oh," she steps in, and he finds his pulse quicken again, yet he welcomes it. "Why are you up?" her voice is soft from sleep still, and her hair is an even bigger indicator of her drowsiness.</p><p>She wears a black camisole and gray, faded pajama shorts. Her steps are muffled by the plush slippers she wears (she bought him matching blue ones).</p><p>He's smitten just at the sight of her, comfortable in his space and her touch now familiar to him. He finds himself better able to focus on her voice rather than the fan's wind. She gently shuts the door behind her, then approaches him.</p><p>Her face displays a cast of concern as he shifts his arm up the bed to allow her to sit next to him. She bends one leg as she sits, her knee along his torso, her other leg hanging off the edge of the bed and grazing the floor. He wraps his arm around her waist, resting on her thigh and tracing patterns into her skin as she looks down to him, stroking his hair and then cupping his jaw. "Are you okay?" she asks. Her voice is gentle as well, as if making sure to not disturb him.</p><p>"I am now," he grins, responding as if he is flirting with her on an afternoon date. She immediately pinches his cheek at that. "Ow, ow," his other hand locks around her wrist and her eyes reflect fondness as he removes her death grip.</p><p>"Dima," she tries again.</p><p>"Yes, my love," he looks to her, his other hand still stroking her leg. He brings her hand to his chest and holds it there. "I woke up a little disoriented, but nothing too bad. It startled me for a bit, but he grows quiet with every second you are here with me."</p><p>She flattens her hand on his chest at that, leaning down to place a soft kiss on his uncovered, damaged eye. She brushes hair away from his face and then kisses his temple. He lets out a sigh, moving his hand from her leg to the back of her neck.</p><p>When she lightly pulls back, he keeps her face close to his. His hand travels up to thread in her hair, and she skims her thumb across his cheekbone. </p><p>She leans forward, her lips barely touching his, and whispers, "I'm glad you're better."</p><p>He murmurs back, "I love you too," and gently guides her forward.</p>
<hr/><p>He awakens for the second time that day, and the room is silent. He lets out a breath, finding the stillness of the world a rare gift. Even with his hand pressed over her heart, he finds the rhythm of her blood so gentle, barely enough to tell him she is alive and will wake any moment. She stirs in her sleep, and he's amused at her predictable sleeping habits. She almost rolls onto her stomach away from him.</p><p>"No, no," he says into her hair quietly, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her back.</p><p>"Let me go," she says groggily, "It's hot." He locks his legs in between hers, their ankles knocking together. She eventually relaxes in his arms. </p><p>"Sorry." he smiles against her. Byleth knew he wasn't sorry.</p><p>Letting out a sigh, she shifts slightly, bouncing onto her back ungracefully. His grip loosens to let her move. She brings an arm around his body, shifting once more onto her side to face him.</p><p>Dimitri chuckles as her face digs into his neck. "And I thought it was too hot?" She pinches his butt. His chest trembles with some laughter, and she looks up at him, smiling too.</p><p>She stares at him for a moment, saying nothing, yet giving him a look filled with everything he's needed. After a minute, he asks her, "Are you sure you want to?"</p><p>She pauses before realizing what he's referring to. She huffs, "Dimitri, what has Lambert been telling you now?"</p><p>He smiles at her, "Nothing, nothing. Actually, he's been blissfully quiet. I think I owe you the credit."</p><p>She replies, "All the more reason I'm confident then," and strokes his hair once.</p><p>He begins to sit up. She stays laying, watching him with half her face in the soft pillow. "You kicked the blankets off last night you know," he muses as he swings his legs off the bed, eyeing the pile of it on the floor. She watches the muscle of his back and shoulders stretch as he bends over, trying to gather her mess. He tosses it over his shoulder, landing on her legs and she frowns at its warmth.</p><p>"Good, it was insufferable," she lets out a small sound as she stretches, rolling into the area that he had been laying in to escape the blanket's heat.</p><p>"Come on, now," he waits for her, and she slowly sits up, following him and sliding her feet into her slippers. "Do you feel like pancakes today?" he offers, holding out a hand.</p><p>She takes it, standing up and nodding, "Yes. Coffee?"</p><p>"Yes," Dimitri opens the bedroom door, "Strawberries or blackberries?"</p><p>"Strawberries," Byleth closes it behind them, "Vanilla or hazelnut creamer?"</p><p>"Hm...hazelnut," he says as they turn the corner into his living room.</p><p>"Feeling bold?" Byleth jokes.</p><p>"No," he replies, "You just always finish your coffee in 5 minutes and then drink some of mine - and I know <em>you</em> like hazelnut."</p><p>"Correct."</p>
<hr/><p>Byleth wipes a rag across her forehead, looking around for her water bottle. Moments later, Mercedes walks through the door, carrying a box and a few bags along her arms.</p><p>"Where do you want these?" she pauses patiently, waiting for Byleth to finish drinking. </p><p>"Oh, uhm," Byleth turns her head, "By the couch, maybe? It'll get in the way otherwise." </p><p>Mercedes puts down her load and sighs when she finishes, turning to Byleth with a forlorn look. "You know, of course I'm happy for you...but I can't believe we only had you for a year before you were taken from us." </p><p>She gives Mercedes a small smile, and holds out her arm. Mercedes sighs again, walking over and embracing her friend. "Annie and I will miss you."</p><p>Byleth squeezes her shoulder, "No, you won't, I'll be around more often than you think."</p><p>"It's different!" Annette cries as she enters, quickly dumping her boxes at the first open spot she sees and rushing to join the two hugging. "And you prepared meat better than us, too!"</p><p>Byleth laughs softly, "And likewise, I will miss your baking." She feels Annette rub her back, and she adds, "You know, had you not scored such a well paying internship, I would've stayed with you to help with your finances again."</p><p>Annette whines, "Byleth, don't say it like that!"</p><p>"You're far too cruel, Byleth," Mercedes giggles, "But we'll miss having that around, too."</p><p>Felix and Dimitri enter the apartment, and Felix raises an eyebrow at the sight. "Why are you all acting like she's dead?" </p><p>He and Dimtri walk around the group, Annette glaring at him and hugging even tighter.</p><p>"Ah, let them be sentimental. It is a loss, though not to death," Dimitri smiles, fond of the girls' friendship.</p><p>"Loss to boar?"</p><p>"You could say that." Dimitri laughs.</p><p>"Worst of all, she lives in the same complex as you, Sylvain and Ingrid now," Annette cries, "While our place is a whole 15 minutes away!"</p><p>"Oh, yeah," Felix grunts as he puts down some boxes, "I'll make sure to send snaps of all of us hanging out together."</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"With Mercedes and Dedue and Ashe, even."</p><p>"Felix!" Annette releases her hug to smack his shoulder.</p><p>Mercedes lets go of Byleth as well, giving her hand one last squeeze and whispering, "Thank you for the extra, extra long hug."</p><p>Byleth smiles, "Of course, Mercedes. Come by if you ever need another."</p><p>Felix is still teasing Annette as Dimitri heads out the door, "Be right back, must go lock the car."</p><p>Byleth eyes the plastic bags and cardboard boxes stacked around the floor in Dimitri's apartment - no, their apartment now, isn't it? She had quickly grown to cherish the nights she'd sleep at his place, waking up and falling into a natural rhythm of spending the slow mornings with him. Her heart, not often filled with much other than the usual blood and oxygen, beats with nothing but hope nowadays.</p><p>Mercedes is still trying to calm Annette down when Dimitri returns. He sees Byleth gazing at the comedic dialogue happening between the trio, and he approaches her, slightly leaning against a tall stack of heavy boxes labelled books. "You know," he begins, taking her hand and rubbing her knuckles, "Those girls are going to miss you more than they're showing. They're probably going to cry about it later, and you spent last night here with me..." She raises an eyebrow at him, wondering where he is going. "Why don't you go out with them, spend a few last hours as their roommate properly?"</p><p>She smiles as he finally reaches his suggestion, "You have always been more empathetic and understanding than me. I didn't even consider that. I think," she pauses, "Wait, I need to unpack."</p><p>He shrugs, "There's no rush. I can go and run some errands while you're out, after we cook dinner we can tackle this mess."</p><p>She shakes her head, "And how long did it take for you to come up with this little plan?"</p><p>"Hmm," he tosses it around in his mind, "Maybe the whole time we were unloading the boxes?"</p><p>Byleth gives a short kiss to his cheek, "And I was just thinking about how nice your arms looked carrying everything."</p><p>He flushes red, "Now, now, don't start anything you can't finish." </p><p>She smiles at him, now rubbing his knuckles, and adds, "Thank you. I'll go tell them now, then. I think I should be able to be home around 6?"</p><p>"However long, beloved, I won't mind." Dimitri doesn't miss the fluttering in his chest at her use of the word 'home,' but he adds nothing as her fingers slip free of his own and she approaches the girls. He truly doesn't mind how long she chooses to stay out, as long as he awakes to her heart against his own. </p>
<hr/><p>A buzz from his phone rips his attention away from the book in his hands. He had considered silencing it, but didn't want to miss any notification while Byleth was still out and the sky hadn't finished darkening. </p><p>His instinct proved true as he saw the time was well past 7, but was slightly confused at seeing a text from Mercedes instead. Taking off his glasses, he opened his phone and read: is byleth home? she's not answering :(</p><p>His first instinct shifts quickly to alarm; calling Mercedes, he stands up and rushes to his room to throw on shoes.</p><p>"Dimitri!" Mercedes sounds relieved, "Is Byleth there?"</p><p>"No, she isn't," Dimitri responds, putting her on speaker and placing the phone on his bed as he sits to slide on shoes.</p><p>"She left...an hour and a half ago? I told her to text us when she got home safely, but she never did! Annette and I got worried, because she had always done it before..."</p><p>"Over an hour ago?" Dimitri's heart sinks, "I don't mean to be dramatic - apologies if I sound aggressive, but this is a bit worrisome. Did you call her?"</p><p>"Yes," Mercedes sighed, "We had been trying for almost 10 minutes before I texted you. She didn't answer Annette or myself."</p><p>"And she didn't mention anything?" he asks, grabbing his keys, heading out the door and practically flying down the stairs.</p><p>"No, not at all. We just said our goodbyes told her to drive safe - we assumed she was going back to you since she didn't correct us when we told her to text us about arriving safely."</p><p>"Has Dimitri heard from her?" Annette's worry is obvious in the background.</p><p>"No," Mercedes frowns. "Are you going to try and find her?"</p><p>"Yes, of course, I'm getting into my car now. Please call me immediately if she contacts you first. And thank you for telling me."</p><p>"Of course," Mercedes sounds slightly defeated, but tries to reassure her, "I'm sure we're overreacting and she's fine. But of course I'll let you know. Stay safe!"</p><p>"Thank you," he returns before she hangs up. Starting his car, he tries to dial her next.</p><p>Just as Mercedes had said, the call rang multiple tones before going to voicemail. He tried one more time, searching for any recollection of where she would be. At the voicemail announcement mocking him again, he sighed, checking his phone wasn't silenced before putting it in the cupholder.</p><p>His eye widens as he realizes her car is parked next to his. She had certainly taken it - she had driven herself and the girls to a shopping center, he had waved goodbye to them as they left. Or was he remembering wrong? He shook his head, refocusing. Dwelling on that detail may help later, but for now he should focus on reaching her, if possible.</p><p>He was worried, yes, but a part of him was reassured that Byleth carried small weapons and was certainly more than capable of taking on multiple men at once. To some degree, it was the anxiety of her not picking up more than the actual concern of her being in a threatening situation. He was unsure if this was rooted in his denial, unable to believe she could possibly lose in such a circumstance, but either way he felt his palms grow sweaty as he turned out of the parking garage.</p><p>He could try a few places she may be - perhaps she just wanted to pick up stuff on the way home. This was the most likely answer to him, but then again, he sighed, for a whole hour and a half?</p><p>He drove the few tense minutes to the nearest grocery store where Byleth had grown accustomed to their stock of local wine. As he got out of his car, he jumped at the loud ringtone blasting from his phone.</p><p>"Oh, thank Goddess," he sighs, "Beloved, are you okay?"</p><p>"Yes, I'm sorry." He stilled at her voice. It sounded hoarse.</p><p>Getting back into his car and starting it, he asks again, "Are you truly? Where are you?"</p><p>"I am, I...Sorry I wasn't answering...It was on silent. I just...took the bus here and..." Yes, it definitely sounded hoarse to him, almost like she was sick, or-</p><p>He paused, tone softening, "Are you...crying, my love?"</p><p>A soft sigh. "I'm alright, Dimitri. Can you come to me?"</p><p>"Of course," he replies instantly, "I'm already in my car, I've been looking for you. Tell me where you are and I'll be there shortly."</p>
<hr/><p>Byleth sighs, feeling the grass lock between her fingers as she grasps it. She replied to Annette and Mercedes, but doesn't open her phone for the subsequent responses. </p><p>She waits, and waits, and feels her heart pumping blood in full though she knows it must be an empty chamber in there. The slightest trace of a whimper passes through her lips as an old memory seizes her heart, clenching the blood flowing and making it clot - she feels like it may fail her soon enough. </p><p>"I wish I had been able to tell you," Byleth finally cries softly, her head hitting her folded knee. She presses her lips together to keep any more sound from escaping her.</p><p>She tenses when something touches her back, but upon looking up she lets out a sad laugh, opening her arms as Dimitri crouches, embracing her.</p><p>"Byleth," he says softly, allowing her to squeeze the life out of him because he'd give it up in a heartbeat for her anyways. He releases her only to sit next to her on the grass, and he immediately opens an arm again to allow her to lean into him.</p><p>"Thank you for coming," her voice cracks once and he only tightens his hold of her. </p><p>"Always," he tells her, letting his head lean on hers while both her hands enclose one of his. He lets them sit in the silence, prompting nothing and allowing her to decide when to speak.</p><p>After a few minutes she squeezes his hand and tells him, "Last year when I met you on the bench..."</p><p>His ears perk up at the distant memory, searching for the moment, "The first time we began speaking?"</p><p>"Yes," she rises to look at him, and his heart clenches at the sight of her puffy, red eyes. "I think I mentioned to you I had never cried before in my life. That was not entirely true, I..." her gaze dropped to the stone in front of her. "I had cried once before, on the floor just like now, as I watched him leave me."</p><p>He sighs, rubbing her arm as he waits for her to continue. In the near year he has known Byleth, she would speak of her father briefly every now and then, would let herself be comforted when dragged down by the pain of it all - but he had never witnessed her shun the moving world around her in favor of dwelling on his death. It was an inevitable moment he knew he'd have to face with her together, yet the surrealism of it happening almost spontaneously caught him off guard.</p><p>Her voice brings him back to her. "I don't understand why I couldn't just...tell him."</p><p>"Tell him what?" he brushes hair from her face, the strands sticking to her wet eyelashes and skin.</p><p>"Anything," she breathes, "Anything. He laid in my arms, telling me everything I'd want to hear if I had been the one bleeding out. Yet even on his death bed..." she hiccuped, "I was silent. I could not give him anything he'd want to hear in his final moments." His fingers were on her face, and he felt the searing heat of fresh tears run across his skin. "I was the only one in his life for over 20 years, but I let him die alone."</p><p>"Absolutely not." He raised his other hand to cup her face, "Look at me, Byleth." Her eyes were on him, but he knew he was probably nothing but a blur behind her tears. "Your father loved you. He knew everything about you. He knew, just like I know, how the light in your eyes change, what the shapes of your lips mean. You may not have been able to speak, but I know he heard you clearly." He kisses her forehead again, letting himself linger there, and her fingers circle around his wrists, holding him there. He feels her soft shaking continue before she finally gives a small nod, understanding his words.</p><p>He holds the back of her head with a hand, meeting her eyes again, "Your feelings are not broken. There is nothing wrong with you, my love. You've never had to force yourself to speak more. Even in your silence, you speak to me." She nods again, closing her eyes and listening to him. "Even in your silence, I feel your hands on my chest, and know that you love me. He did not die alone, Byleth. I promise you. He passed in the arms of the only person he would've wanted." She let her face fall into his shoulder, and his arms embraced her again. "I promise you," he repeats, stroking her back and feeling her sobbing slowly but surely dwindle, "He knew how much you loved him."</p><p>A shudder ripples across her frame and she presses her face further into the cloth of his shirt. He cradles the back of her head, letting the tremors travel through her body as her hot breath and wet face dampen his skin. He knows from his own experience the best way to comfort her is to simply comfort her - no stopping the feelings from pouring out, or denying her. The pool of grief sits at the bottom of one's soul like mud flooding a river brown after a torrential rain. He has watched and waited for his river's current to erode the rocks and debris, clean itself for years now; while the process will take a century and a half, he has found more life within it returning with every season, the water running clearer every day.</p><p>So he sits with her as she cries, and will sit with her by her river for years to come, waiting for the day they can go fishing in it again, in memory of him.</p><p>Minutes fly by, but Dimitri thinks nothing of it as he listens to the steady metronome of her breathing. All he knows in the moment is how to best bring the light back to her eyes.</p><p>Finally, after the last of her tears have escaped, and her heart is stable, she peels herself from him, looking down into his lap. He reaches out a hand to again remove the hair stuck to her skin, messy and brushed against her and his shirt.</p><p>"I love you a lot," she tells him, a weak breath trembling out of her. She closes her eyes to try and calm herself.</p><p>"I love you, as well." He kisses her forehead.  She sighs and turns her face to look at the stone again.</p><p>"Now is the time I figured you should meet him," she says quietly, her eyes trace the engraving of his name, "After all, I originally came here to tell him about you."</p><p>He soothes her by bringing his hand in slow circles along her back, letting her hands squeeze his own still. "What did you tell him? I'd like to know so I can make a good first impression." He asks, his voice still soft.</p><p>She gives him a weak smile, looking at him from the side of her vision and raises a hand to rub at her eye. "I told him I met someone that makes feelings things easy. I feel no scrutiny under your gaze...I feel no pressure to put on an act or do anything to impress. Your goals and dreams are aligned with mine, yet...you insist on standing next to me even as the path winds down to a width meant only for one."</p><p>She entangles her fingers with his again, "And within your soul I only see room for love." She pauses and closes her eyes. "I think...my father would've adored you. He spoke gruffly, and acted cold and indifferent at times, yet everytime he took me here..." her eyes open to glance at the next grave over. Dimitri read in the stone that was even more weathered down than her father's: Sitri Eisner.</p><p>"Every time he took me here, he'd say her soul was so filled with love, it overflowed and suffocated her heart till her last." She looks back down to their joined hands, her tears stopped but the dew on her cheeks was still damp. "He would've loved you for sure, Dima."</p><p>"Thank you, Byleth," he murmurs, bringing one of her hands up to press a brief kiss to her knuckle. He turns to face the stone as Byleth keeps her eyes on him. "Sir, uh- Jeralt, uhm..." He looks troubled at still having stuttered, but is slightly relieved at Byleth's silent laughing. "Mr. Eisner?" he tries.</p><p>Byleth quietly giggles, "Sir Jeralt was better," a smile graces her face, "Mr. would make him feel old, Sir would make him feel like a well respected knight."</p><p>"Yes, yes then-" he nods seriously, "Sir Jeralt. It's an honor to be in your company. I know that... I may never be able to fully achieve what you'd want from your beloved daughter's partner - I am by no means a perfect man, not even close - but...if Byleth chooses to have me, you can trust that I will never fail to do just the same." He takes a moment to try and recall the amber of his eyes from Byleth's photos, visualizing the man sitting across from them on the floor, whiskey in one hand and fishing rod in another.</p><p>He begins again, "You may be at peace, for your daughter is safe with me. Just as she has helped me put the vision of my own father to rest, I can promise you that her happiness and love will not be wasted on me - I will be there when she thinks such silly things of herself, and help her so you may be at ease. From one man that loves her to another, you have my deepest gratitude." He bows his head. "I thank you, for everything."</p><p>He stares at the stone in front of him, and wishes he had a better imagination so he could perhaps see Jeralt smiling. Byleth's eyes are glued to his face, and when he turns to meet them, he sees distress and despair on the red skin around them, but only adoration within.</p><p>"Are you feeling better, beloved?"</p><p>She smiles softly at him, nodding. The ache in her chest is now very, very dull - soon it will splinter and fade, the closer she gets to his embrace. </p><p>"Good," he sounds relieved, "Otherwise that speech would have been me lying to your father for 3 minutes." </p><p>She laughs at that, rising to her knees to give him a proper hug.</p><p>"Thank you," she whispers in his hair, and as she had guessed, peace begins to bud inside of her.</p><p>"Always, my heart."</p>
<hr/><p>Byleth lets out a quiet moan as she stretches, rolling around in his- their, bed. Her hair is still lightly damp from her shower, and she adjusts her shirt and kicks the blanket to the bottom of the bed while she's at it. She waits for Dimitri to finish his own shower, staring up at the ceiling and letting the exhaustion kick in. Now that she has laid down, she feels the ache of her body creep up on her.</p><p>Her legs and arms are sore from carrying her boxes and jogging up the flights of stairs to their apartment, but it's a welcome feeling she hadn't felt in quite some time.<em> I am out of shape</em>, she scolds herself,<em> that shouldn't have winded me.</em> She stretches once more for good measure. </p><p>Dimitri walks in as she is rolling again, stomach down, and he quickly jogs to the bed to lightly slap her bottom.</p><p>She squeaks at that, rolling to her back and then trying to grab his retreating arm. He laughs at her failure, walking over to his wardrobe in comfort, knowing she is probably too lazy to get up and chase him.</p><p>He is correct, but she will win inevitably, as he is weak for her and will willingly submit and meet her on the bed in time.</p><p>"Don't put on a shirt," Byleth tells him from the bed, laying out like a starfish. "You will just sweat and take it off in the middle of the night, and then I'll wake up with my face in it."</p><p>He smiles, "Fun, correct?"</p><p>"Oh<em> yes.</em>" she rolls her eyes. "I simply love drowning in your sweat, my love."</p><p>He chuckles, and then tells her, "Going to get some water. Do you want anything?"</p><p>She shakes her head, "No, I am stuffed. You make portion sizes enough for the whole friend group."</p><p>"Yet you finish them without a complaint," he teases as he walks out, and she listens to his steps retreating in the silent apartment.</p><p>Heavens, she is sore and stuffed. </p><p>They had sat with Jeralt for almost another hour, mainly comprised of Byleth telling him more stories of when she was younger, and him then asking for stories of their times with their extended family. </p><p>Eventually, as the night went on, the ache in her chest ceased to exist, and her heart pounded only out of love for the man in front of her. She had fallen asleep on the car ride back, and when she awoke, she was on their couch and the smell of pasta was in the air.</p><p>She had sat up and he noticed her immediately. He was stirring the sauce in a pan, "Good night, Byleth." She squints at the small smile he has on due to his dad joke, "I know it's quite late, but I don't think you'd be fond of going to bed on an empty stomach."</p><p>Indeed, it was just past 10, but her stomach seemed to not care much for the time. She shakes her head at his goofiness. "It smells lovely," she stands up and meets him, hugging his waist from behind. "I cannot wait to shower and get out of these clothes."</p><p>"Yes, it's been a long day. I..." he reaches for oregano, "I am proud of you, you know?"</p><p>She tiptoes to kiss his cheek, "I am glad to have caught up to your level of worth."</p><p>He hums, "I wouldn't say you're <em>that</em> close, you're more like a-" He jumps at a hard slap to his butt. "That was rough!" he jokingly whines.</p><p>"Hardly! You're just soft," she presses her face into his back.</p><p>"Don't be pouty if I get you back later."</p><p>"You won't be able to," she smiles.</p><p>(He did. Twice now.)</p><p>Yes, Byleth is sore, and full, and so incredibly happy.</p><p>His weight shifts the mattress as he returns and sits on the edge, sipping his water.</p><p>She eyes him innocently drinking and opens her arms, "Your lady is waiting."</p><p>He smiles as he drinks, quickly tipping the glass to chug it down.</p><p>Putting the glass on the bedside table, he lays his head down onto her chest, and she plays with his also damp hair. The light in their room is still on, and the window across from them is wide open to welcome even the slightest breeze in. Suddenly Byleth shifts her hand down to squeeze at his shoulders, massaging them, working at any knots.</p><p>He lets out a quiet groan, "That feels very, very...nice."</p><p>She hums quietly, closing her eyes and continuing her touches. He rests a hand on her stomach, her shirt having ridden up as she rolled around. They lay there in quiet, letting the events of that day play like a shared movie in their minds. </p><p>Dimitri sits up, then reaches over to the light switch on the wall to flick it off. As soon as it darkens, she feels the warmth of him ignite her from the inside out.</p><p>The quiet takes over again, and Byleth is close to falling asleep against his heartbeat when he suddenly whispers, "Hey. You musn't keep your phone silenced sometimes."</p><p>She smiles and brings herself to rise a bit, finding his lips even in the dark, whispering, "I won't. Forgive me, beloved."</p><p>He simply lets out a quiet sound in affirmation against her lips, his hands finding purchase along the skin of her hips. She sighs when they part, resting her head on his chest once more. </p><p>As the welcome chill of the cold air begins to seep into their bedroom, the two grow quiet and still in each other's arms. Dimitri still runs his fingers along her hips and legs as he listens to her breathing steady. The night is utterly still and silent, and he finds contentedness in his soul - how could Byleth ever think her silence as bad?</p><p>He presses one more kiss to top of her head, and she mumbles in her sleep. He wonders what she is seeing as she dreams, while he too drifts off into visions of her tender smile.</p><p>Byleth reels nothing on her line and frowns at the empty hook. "I thought I felt something tug." She sighs, "I suppose not..."</p><p>Dimitri looks over at her, his own rod in hand. "Well, your bait is gone, my love. Perhaps you should try agai- Oh!" he is startled, and Byleth's eyes widen, darting to the water. Without a doubt, there are ripples and a clear struggle against Dimitri's line.</p><p>He reels it in skillfully, as she taught him, and the disturbance of the water grows closer by the second. She grows excited in anticipation, leaning over the tiny dock, but yet, all at once, the resistance is gone, and Dimitri's line easily winds back to him. </p><p>They both slump at his empty hook.<br/>
 <br/>
"No success all day," she sighs, taking her place again next to him.</p><p>He chuckles a bit, "Never worry, beloved. We can stay here so long as you wish it. It is still young out."</p><p>She smiles back at him, placing more bait at her hook. Sitting next to him, her legs brushing his, she gives him a determined nod - she will succeed this time, surely. His hand rubs her back as he watches her eyes quickly ablaze with light - how he loves her so.</p><p>She casts the line into the glimmering river.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AHHH I'm sad to see even this short piece end. Thank you all for sticking with me over this week for this mini journey :)) The first chapter was drafted for almost a month, and then all of a sudden the other two chapters flowed quite easily. I appreciate all your feedback and am excited to release more dimileth work!! Thank u all again!! till next time &lt;3 :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! This is my first time writing something for my favs, I haven't written too much in general so I'm using this as mainly a warm up work. It's almost all fun and good times, I didn't try to get too serious and was more focused on the silly dialogue and character dynamics. :)  Regardless I hope you all enjoy!! This will probably be only one or two more chapters long, just a simple plot of the babies being cute until they decide to not be babies anymore lol, I'm hoping to write a more serious and lengthy work for them sometime later :)) &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>